The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini
by Craig Phillips
Summary: Roxy has never had the security, love, or support from anyone in her life outside of the Misfits. Deceit, torment, and even death have plagued her. Will a revamped Misfits, and a love in her life change Roxy forever? This is her story. (Authors note: This is currently being worked on.)
1. Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 1 (Crash and Burn)**

The Misfits had just completed their final rehearsal for the night. They all exchanged proud glances; they knew the spark was back. The group had been working five straight hours a day for four months in the studio in order to complete their latest album. They were going to call it "The Misfits: Hotter than Hell." The title was the brainchild of keyboardist and principal songwriter, Mary Phillips, better known as Stormer. Things were not all that great with the band, in fact fans wondered if they'd ever get back together again.

After the band made peace with Jem and the Holograms, two and a half years went by since they had a hit record. Their former manager, and partner Eric Raymond had been found guilty of embezzlement. He was subsequently sentenced to thirty-five years in prison, with possible parole in twelve. To make matters worse, with the entire PR and promotions going to their rival band The Stingers (a German based rock band led by ego-centric Rory Llewellyn, also known as Riot), The Misfits had been put on the back burner, by Eric and their career began to cool. The coup de grâce, came when Stormer burst into the studio holding a letter from Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor (daughter of billionaire Harvey Gabor) stating that she had joined The Stingers.

At first, none of the remaining Misfits believed that Pizzazz would ever do such a thing. She hated The Stingers, especially Riot. They made her a fool, and embarrassed the hell out of her. Her reputation in front of Riot was tarnished, causing her to slip into a deep depression.

Things only got worse for The Misfits. They blamed each other for allowing this to happen. Granted this was nothing new. Fighting was just par for the course, but this was worse. In fact in one instance, Sheila "Jetta" Burns (the hot tempered Briton saxophonist) got into a fist fight with Roxanne "Roxy" Pelligrini. In the end, Roxy ended up with a black eye and bloody lip. Jetta on the other hand, lost two teeth when a connecting blow from Roxy made contact on her face.

Stormer, being the youngest Misfit and the one less likely to be on the business end of Roxy's fist, looked at her band mates with a heavy heart.

"What's happened to us?" Mary said softly,"I have never seen you two go after each other with almost a deep hatred."

"Bugger off Stormer, what the hell do you care?" Jetta scolded. "Roxy is a freak! An illiterate bloody freak," she grabbed a small towel from the grand piano, and held it to her mouth to control the bleeding.

"Jetta, you say one more freakin' word, and you'll wish you'd never been born," Roxy looked at Jetta with piercing eyes. Stormer winced at the thought of more violence. Quickly she walked into the next room which had a small kitchen, and sat at the table. Her head was in her hands, and she was completely lost emotionally that her band was falling apart. All her life she loved music, but she was always too shy to play for anyone. Anyone, that is except for her older brother Craig. She adored Craig; though he could be very over protective she still loved him. When their parents died, Craig got a job to help support his younger sibling. They inherited their parents' home, and were willed some money.

(Flashback 1984)

One summer, Stormer and her older brother Craig were up in the attic looking for some family portraits to hang on the wall. Craig spotted an old keyboard that their mom got for Stormer when she was eight.

"Hey Mary, check this out!" Craig exclaimed. Stormer looked up and tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Craig I could never play that now. Not with mom gone," She sniffed, and wiped away her tears. Craig came over and held his little sister tightly.

"Mary, mom would never want you to quit just because she's gone." Craig lightly lifted her chin, and smiled. "You have mom's eyes Mary, and you have her gift of music in your veins," He gave his sister a reassuring smile.

"I…I don't know Craig," she sighed heavily. "Mom taught me everything I know about music, but I am still so scared."

"Scared of what?" Craig inquired.

"Craig I am scared that playing again will only trigger heartache. Mom was my strength, I felt so confident, and she gave me hope of maybe one day becoming a star," she turned and picked up a small picture frame of her and her mother. It was taken when she was seven years old. As she looked at her mom's face, a few tears dripped upon the glass.

"Mary, mom's gifts to you will never die. Just so long as you don't let them die," Craig took Stormer's hand. "I want you to play again Mary. Your talents should be shared with the world, and not hidden. Don't forget, mom will always be in your heart."

Stormer hugged her brother and went and grabbed the keyboard. It was pretty dusty, and she hoped it still played. She dug around in a small box and found the AC adaptor for it. She plugged it in and let out of a sigh as she powered it up. As she looked at the mini display, she chose a piano/string combination and began to play. The notes filled the attic with almost a majestic fluidity. Craig watched his sister, and just closed his eyes. He envisioned Mary on the stage of Carnegie Hall in New York, playing in front of a full house. He had not realized that she had stopped playing, so he was a bit surprised to see her standing over him.

"What were you thinking about Craig?" Stormer asked in a quiet voice.

"Sis, I was thinking of you playing in New York at Carnegie Hall." Craig smiled.

She giggled. "Craig you're full of it." And with that, they grabbed a couple of portraits and headed downstairs with Stormer behind her brother. Stormer took one last look at her keyboard, and turned off the light.

(Present day)

Stormer returned to the control room, but noticed that Jetta was gone. However, Roxy was still in the live room. She started to head over to the live room door, but stopped when she heard Roxy sit at the piano and begin playing and singing. Stormer walked over to the recording council, activated the microphones for the piano, and for Roxy's vocals. She then turned on the recording deck in order to capture the remainder of the song she was hearing.

Roxanne Pelligrini (her last name being of Italian decent) was from Philadelphia, a tough as nails street urchin. She'd run away from home at age fifteen to get away from her abusive aunt and uncle.

(Flashback 1965)

When she was only six months old, her mother had died from complications of pneumonia. Her father could not support a child due to the high medical bills incurred during his wife's illness. He thought it was in Roxanne's best interest that she was given to a more financially stable family member; his brother Edwin. Roxanne's father did not count on his brother drinking heavily again. Nevertheless, he left Roxanne with his brother and wife. That was the last time he was heard of again.

By the time Roxanne reached ninth grade, she developed a very deep rebellious side. She hated school, because she still struggled with reading. In fact, she could not form words or sentences when she opened a book. Roxanne was teased brutally by her classmates when they found this out. She withdrew, and sat alone in a corner holding on to a small stuffed tiger she had pulled from her backpack. One Friday morning, Her teacher Mrs. Grainger did her best to tutor the young Roxanne; however, the damage was done. Roxanne slammed her books down and ran out the classroom. She was so angry and hurt by how cruel the kids had been to her, and even more betrayed by her lack of reading skills.

"ROXANNE PELLIGRINI! You better show your face! You are in deep trouble young lady," The deep and drunken voice of her uncle scared Roxanne badly. She ditched school, and she knew she was in for punishment.

She hid in her walk-in closet and scrunched into a ball. She was shaking all over, and her eyes stung with tears. Her uncle kicked opened her closet, which made Roxanne jump and shriek. She clutched onto her knees and was shaking violently.

"Get your worthless ass over here now!" He had a drink in his hand which he threw at Roxanne covering her in whiskey. He came into the closet, and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out. He had pulled her hair so hard that he managed to rip a handful out.

Roxanne let out a gut wrenching cry of pain. She was crying so hard that all she could do was mouth the words, "please don't hurt me." Being in his state of intoxication, this only made Edwin more angry and violent. Roxy tried to reach her door, but Edwin managed to grab her arm. He threw her onto the floor, and smacked her hard across her face. His ring caught Roxy's upper lip and cut her. Roxy's lips started to badly bleed, and the taste of iron only made it more evident that she was bleeding.

Edwin didn't even care what he'd just done to his niece, and he began to take off his belt. He whipped Roxanne all over her backside but when she tried to curl into a ball for protection, Edwin would hit her any part of her body that was exposed. She wailed with each successive hit on her raw skin and she was on the verge of passing out. As he continued to beat Roxy senselessly with his belt he would verbally assault her.

"You're worthless, no one will ever love you, and no one will ever want a dirty little slut like you," he drunkenly spoke. He aid into her one last time, but this crack of the belt hit her on her back, and a small trickle of blood started to appear from under her light colored shirt. He finally stopped and stumbled out of her room.

Beaten and broken, Roxy was alone. Her body, torn from the lash of the belt stung like a million hornet stings. She could barely move without shrieking in pain she began to cry harder. Desperately trying to move she crawled on her hands and knees finally reaching a chair that was next to her dresser. She forced herself up onto her feet and almost collapsed back to the floor. Roxy was very unsteady but was able held her own weight up from the chair. Attached to her dresser was a large mirror. Roxy just stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was beet red, and a trickle of blood fell from her lip. With no friends, no love from her family, and no hope in her heart there was only one thing she could do. Run away!

(Present Day)

As Stormer searched the studios rooms for Roxy, she could hear a beautiful song playing on the piano. She entered into control room C, and beyond the glass was Roxy creating a new song. Out of instinct Stormer turned on the recorder and the microphone next to Roxy's face. Never in her life did she think that Roxy had a song like it in her. It was a heart wrenching ballad about a lonely girl. Tears welled up in Stormer's eyes as the song progressed. About three minutes by until Roxy finished the last chord of her song. Stormer reached over and turned off the recorder, and then activated the talk-back microphone.

"Roxy?" The room echoed Stormer's voice which startled Roxy. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Listen, I just captured that song you did, you never told anyone you had that in you."

Roxy glared at Stormer. She was so mad, because she had no idea that anyone heard that song. She slammed her fist on the piano and then burst into the control room.

"Who the hell do you think you are Stormer?" Roxy said with fire in her eyes. She was actually embarrassed that someone heard that ballad.

"What?" Stormer wide-eyed and a bit scared. "Rox, that song…it's gorgeous."

Roxy approached Stormer, and began poking her chest. "Listen, Stormer! That song was not for your ears got it?" Stormer shook her head.

"No Roxy I don't," she looked at her band mate trying to read her eyes. "Rox, you have a greater talent than I ever dreamed. My God, that song could be a hit for you."

"The only hit Stormer, is the one I am about to give you across your face if you don't erase that recording you made of me!" Roxy was only inches away from Stormer. "Do you think, I'm stupid or something?"

Stormer looked at her friend with a very confused look, "of course not Roxy."

"Well let me tell you this. If that Brit ever got wind of me writing that I'd never hear the end of it!" Roxy pushed Stormer out of the way and was about to erase the tape that was just recorded.

Stormer's not the type of girl who's a fighter. She's always been the meek and timid Misfit, and only went along with the things the other girls did. When it came to destroying music based on some lame excuse; however, Stormer was not gonna put up with that. She'd had enough of Roxy's attitude and finally took a stand.

"Screw you Roxanne Michelle Pelligrini! "How dare you assume the worst in me?" She pushed Roxy away from the recorder. "Dammit Roxy! I have been there defending you ever since the day we met even though you didn't want it," Stormer's voice calmed a little, but she was still mad. "I have never EVER called you stupid, or put your down because you couldn't read." Stormer's eyes filled with tears. She loved her friend dearly, but hated that Roxy thought so badly of herself and her music. "I even took you into my home for freak sake!"

Roxy's eyes became as large as saucers, her lower lip trembled. She'd never expected Stormer to get that mad over a song, especially that one. For the first time in many years, Roxanne began to cry. She realized that Stormer was right. All she did was help her in a desperate hour. She was her only friend other than Link and the gang she ran with, the Red Aces. When she and Stormer first met, Roxy was caught in one of the worst thunderstorms Los Angeles had seen in 20 years. Then this girl, whom Roxy would often call a wimp opened her home and gave her shelter. Not only that, but she was given something more, a best friend. Though Stormer was younger than she was Roxy looked up to her. Ever since the abuse Roxy never touched anyone, but she quickly embraced Stormer and said something she'd never said to anyone.

"You're my best friend in this world, and I've been wrong all these years about you," she sniffled. "You've been the only one who got me. Mary, you're the only one who ever gave a damn.

Stormer, choked out a giggle. "That's the first time since we met you called me by my given name," Roxy gave her a smile.

"Well don't let it go to your head," she then laughed wiping her eyes, and then Stormer joined in with a giggle.

Jetta then appeared in the room, and was completely dumbfounded by what she witnessed. Roxanne looked up.

"Hey Jet plane. Roxy giggled, and sniffled. She knew Jetta hated that nickname, but maybe she would see there was no longer malice behind the comment.

"What you duckies doin' in here?" She asked as her left eyebrow rose inquisitively. She was holding a small towel with some ice in it on her cheek.

Stormer and Roxy exchanged looks. "We're starting anew Jet…Sheila," Stormer said.

Roxy got up and walked over to her band mate. Jetta, was a little panicked. Roxy just shook her head that she had no more intentions of fighting. Roxy and Stormer both hugged their saxophonist. "Sheila, I think it's high time that we call a truce, and I mean a real one. I hated myself after I hit you, especially knowing how my childhood had been. I know I never wanted to share my feelings, and being in The Misfits especially with Pizzazz, how could I?" She sat them both down and and laid on one of the heaviest stories either of them ever heard.

"Bloody hell Rox. You're uncle is a blinkin' wanker," Jetta felt her blood run cold.

Stormer could not control the tears from flowing down her cheeks, "I...I'm at a loss, but we are here for you," Mary looked over at Sheila.

"That's right mate, There's nothing gonna come between us ever again."

Roxanne just stared at her sisters, and in awe. She finally had a family, dysfunctional at times, but she still had a family. "Mary, Sheila, I think it's time for a Misfits make over. We need to get beyond our own egos, and now that Pizzazz is out, we can."

Mary looked at some of the boxes from the mid 1980's of their music. "To be honest, I want to drop the phony stage names, much as I liked them it's the past."

Roxanne and Sheila agreed. "Mary, I know you have some songs that we never wanted to record because we thought they were sappy. I think it is high time we get them on record."

"Yeah love, I was gettin' tired of the same ol' boring Misfits predicable music," Sheila said with a smile.

Mary's eyes lit up, this was the day she waited for. Finally, The Misfits could showcase to the world that they were not merely a one-dimensional band. "OK let me go to my car and get those new songs. Oh and I have a great title we can call the album. "The Misfit's: Hotter than Hell," Roxanne and Sheila exchanged approving glances, they loved that title. After all, this new beginning was going to be hotter than hell for the world.

Before Mary walked out, she turned back to the recording desk. She rewound the song that Roxanne had performed twenty minutes ago. She then pressed the play button and turned up the monitors. Roxanne's ballad came through the monitors with an amazing sound.

"What's that?" Sheila looked at the other girls. Roxanne smiled, glancing and then nodding at Mary. It was her way of saying thank you for not destroying the song.

"That Sheila," Roxanne began, "will be our first number one song as the new Misfits."

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Trying to Survive**


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Survive

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 2 (Trying to Survive)**

Saturday morning arrived, but Mary was not a morning person. In fact, as far as she was concerned the day did not begin until at least ten in the morning. Saturday's were her day to curl up under her covers, and have nice…soothing…comfortable…sleep. Of course it didn't matter to others, because they'd always call her at the most inconvenient times. Today was no different. Mary's phone began to ring, and she was startled out of her slumber. Blurry eyed, she squinted her eyes to see the time. It was seven-thirty in the morning!

Mary groaned and growled as she reached for the phone. For a split second she debated throwing the thing across her room. Instead she looked at the caller ID. It read Roxanne. The phone rang one half the full tones before Mary finally answered it.

"Roxanne Michelle Pelligrini do you know what time it is?" Mary said with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Roxanne on the other end of the phone responded.

"Yeah I do!" Roxanne retorted. "And you told me last night that we were heading to Guitar Center to pick out some new gear."

Mary groaned again, "Rox, Guitar Center does not open until ten O'clock," her voice was somewhat muffled due to her placing a pillow over her face. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to return to my wonderful luxurious slumber."

Roxanne was a bit put off by Mary's attitude. After all Mary was the one who wanted to get a new Korg Oasys keyboard, and not to mention Roxanne was gonna pick up a new Ernie Ball Music Man Stingray bass guitar.

"OK little Miss crab queen, I'll let you sleep," she hissed. With that Roxanne hung up her phone.

Mary was already passed out snoring, and didn't even hear the last thing Roxanne said. After a few seconds an automated voice came over the phone. "If you'd like to place a call, hang up and dial again." Mary took no notice of that message and she flipped to her right side.

It had been a crazy month since the girls all decided to revamp The Misfits. Phyllis made it clear that she wouldn't be returning to the group. They needed to have their contracts modified, because she still had a thirty-five percent voting right. This would allow her to have controlling interest in the band. It also meant that if she wanted to, she could invariably tell the others that they could not revamp the band.

This became a huge, messy, and bitter fight for control. Hours and hours of arguing were spent in Rory Llewellyn's office. Riot was the lead singer of the band The Stingers. As the arguing drew on longer and longer Rory tried in vain to calm the girls down. Rory told Phyllis to talk to him in private. She scoffed, but he insisted that she do this. She relented and went into a back office with Rory. He told her that it could be a very expensive litigation if she didn't just sign over her percentage of the Misfits. He also told her that since she technically quit the band this was a fair action the others were taking. Phyllis swore, screamed, and threw a three-thousand dollar vase against the wall. It was totally not in her character to give up, but she really had no other choice.

Unfortunately Phyllis would never forgive the girls for doing this, and they now became her enemies. Even though she had left for her solo project (and to be closer to Riot), she felt the Misfits was her band. She founded it! This was such a betrayal of her former band mates. When she finally came out of the room with Rory there was a signed document in his hands. He handed it to Sheila and said that the deal had been agreed to. Mary, Sheila, and Roxanne now controlled the Misfits and all things associated. As the girls were heading out of Rory's office, Phyllis approached them.

"Hey!" The girls stopped and turned towards their former singer, "I promise you three this!" She ranted on, "you will never be Misfits, and when you fail don't you dare come begging me to rejoin. We are done forever!"

A cold long silence filled the office. The tension was so high that you could cut it with a knife. Sheila, Mary and Roxanne were heartbroken that Phyllis was so absolute with her words, but they were going to continue no matter what. The three girls headed out the large double oak doors. Once they closed Sheila spoke up first, "I guess that's it yanks. Not exactly the way I saw this going," Sheila sighed.

"What did you expect?" Roxanne chimed in, "if she can't have her way, then no one will," she reached up and pushed the down arrow button for the elevator.

"It kills me that she's turning her back on us. I mean she's family," Mary said with a very heavy heart. Roxanne looked at Mary.

Roxanne just shrugged, "look kiddo, we're moving on, and if she don't like it well too bad." At that moment the elevator doors opened, some light jazzy Muzak was playing over the speakers. As the doors closed and Sheila pushed the "P" button to get to the parking lot ramp, she looked at her two friends.

"We're just gonna have to kick some serious butt on our new album," Roxanne and Mary nodded in agreement.

The rest of the month the girls spent debating on whether or not they would continue with Stinger Sound. Their contract ended officially on December 31 at midnight, and with the official release of Pizzazz's solo album, now was the time to make the decision. They did have the option for a contract extension for an additional year. That deadline which was on October 15th didn't leave them much room to debate. They girls were all in agreement, they had to move on without Phyllis.

The girls felt that a new beginning also included the potential of signing to an Indie label. Of course there was one other possibility, and one that would really have to be outstanding to agree to…signing with Starlight Music. A few years ago, this was never going to happen, in fact Starlight Music was the root of all evil to The Misfits. Times change, people grow, and when Sheila, Mary, and Roxanne really looked at it they knew they'd never get ripped off. There would be an ethical work environment, and a fair deal in all of the royalties. No matter what it meant, Indie or Starlight, The Misfits were going to go on.

Sheila had been startled out of bed by a pounding on her bedroom door. She crawled out of bed only in a Misfits night shirt. She opened the door to find Roxanne had let herself into Sheila's townhouse.

"What are you doin here Rox?" Sheila said yawning.

"Hey, I'm just bored. I called Mary, and of course she's still sleeping," Roxanne found her way to the beanbags on the floor. Sheila got back onto her bed and laid on her stomach facing Roxanne.

"I learned the hard way not to call her before ten mate. She chewed me head off for a week," Sheila commented, "by the way love, where on earth did that song come from? I mean, ya never made any mention you could play piano."

Roxanne shifted in the beanbag to get a bit more comfortable, "It just sort of came to me when I went back to Philly. Being alone with my thoughts, and traveling for three days cross country…it just happened I guess," she bit her lower lip.

"What about the piano?" Sheila bent her legs at the knees and crossed them.

Roxanne just giggled, and then allowed a sly smile to encroach her lips. "No one really ever asked Sheila. To be perfectly honest…and this is going to sound strange, but I am more comfortable as a bassist. It's the one instrument that I can go wild on. I don't know how I can play piano, I just can. It's weird I guess."

Sheila was bewildered at her friends' confession. "Rox, you are bloody good at it. It's a damn shame you don't work with Mary on compositions…" she trailed off because she knew that Roxanne still struggled with reading.

"It's not like I couldn't, but think about it. Mary always wrote, arranged, and composed most of the tunes, and sometimes she'd have to work with Phyllis. For me to just waltz up to her keyboard and say check this out…well it would have been weird," Roxanne stretched her body out gently curing her sock covered toes.

"You wanna know a secret?" Sheila remarked. Roxanne just nodded. "I've been a frustrated drummer all me life. Being that I came from…well…humble…well me folks never had money around, they wasted it on horse's and other gambling misadventures," Sheila reached around, grabbed her pillow, and laid her head sideways on it. "I'd rather been a drummer than a saxophonist."

"Well considering how you like to beat on things, yeah I can totally see you as a drummer," Roxanne giggled playfully. Sheila threw her pillow at Roxanne. "Thanks, I can use another pillow.

"'Hey, you can kiss the whitest part of me arse," Sheila playfully smirked and flipped Roxanne off.

They both laughed, and spent a good forty-five minutes really getting to know one another. It was odd, but all those years of being hostile at each other, really seemed like a waste of energy. Had the Misfits spent more time playing music than trying to undermined Jem and The Holograms, maybe they never would have fallen apart. Then again, this new direction was going to be the best thing to ever happen to them.

Back at Mary's home, she finally woke up refreshed and wide eyed. She stretched and rolled out of her bed. Her room had hardwood floors, it was just too cold for bare feet. She slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers she had been given by Craig last Christmas. She then headed to her closet to choose an outfit to wear. She shrieked when she opened the door because there was this creepy spider hanging down from the ceiling. She violently shivered as she picked up a t-shirt and swiped at it. She mashed it up and shivered yet again, and tossed it into her clothes pile for washing.

"Damn spider," she mumbled. Mary selected her favorite black jeans, a blue belly shirt with The Misfits logo emblazoned on it, and her favorite mid-riff boots. Then she walked to her bureau, and selected a black lace bra, her pink panties, and finally a pair of her pink socks. She laid her ensemble the bed neatly, and then noticed that she forgot to hang up the phone. It had been off the hook for two hours.

"Argh! Great I probably missed a ton of calls!" Mary hissed. There was nothing she could do but replace the phone on the charger.

Mary grabbed her bathrobe off the chair and slid out of her pajamas, and wrapped herself in the soft robe. Mary had a very slender build, she was petite, but tone. She was fair skinned, that was the Scandinavian in her genes. She was not much for tanning, because she burned easily. Mary began dyeing her hair blue like her brother when she was seventeen; however, she is a natural brunette. Mary loved working out, she always felt rejuvenating after a good aerobic workout. She had a decent collection of workout videos, amongst a lot of "chick flicks."

Mary had always been a sucker for romance movies, but every so often she'd watch a good scary movie. She and her brother Craig, would stay up late on Halloween and watch either Friday The 13th, or Nightmare on Elm Street. One Halloween, Craig was invited to a party, and wanted to scare Mary. So he and some friends dressed up as zombies and made their way back to Craig and Mary house. She was in the living room watching a movie, when they all burst into the house and started to chase her thought-out. When she found out it was Craig's idea, she was infuriated. She threw her entire bowl of popcorn and her glass of soda all over him. Needless to say it is a memory that still makes Mary laugh.

Mary was making her way to the shower when her phone rang. She ran to her room and grabbed the phone; it was Kimber Benton, keyboardist and song writer of Jem and The Holograms. Kimber was also a very close and personal friend of Mary's.

"What's up Kimberoni?" Mary greeted her friend over the phone.

"Hiya Mary, I've been trying for the past hour to reach you, but your line was busy," Kimber said with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Yea. Sorry about that Kimber. Roxanne called me before I normally get up on my Saturday. And well I…I sort of fell back asleep, and forgot to hang it up," Mary confessed.

"That's OK," Kimber said. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Jerrica wants to meet with you and the other Misfits."

Mary was shocked. Why would Jerrica want to meet with the Misfits? "Kimber, did Jerrica say why she wants to meet with us?" Mary inquired.

"No not really, but she said that it was pretty important," Actually Kimber knew exactly what was going on, but Jerrica told her not to say a word.

Flashback (1979 -1985)

Jerrica Benton, Kimber's older sister and CEO of Starlight Music, was planning on making an offer to The Misfits and sign with her company. Jerrica and Kimber inherited both Starlight Music, and the Starlight Foundation from their parents, Emmett and Jacqui Benton. The Starlight Foundation was established as a foster care for girls, and Starlight Music was established for Jacqui's music career, and to fund the Starlight Foundation. Jerrica, Kimber and the Starlight girls lived in a very large mansion called the Starlight House.

Jacqui Benton died in a plane crash when Jerrica was only ten, and Kimber was eight. Two years later, they lost their father to a rare form of cancer. This was a devastating blow to both girls, not to mention Aja Leith and Shana Elmsford. Aja and Shana were two of the first girls who came to Starlight House. Jerrica and Kimber considered Aja and Shana as sisters.

Secretly, Emmett was developing a holographic imaging super computer, he named Synergy. She was designed to be the the most sophisticated audio and visual computer in the world. Emmett also designed Synergy as part of his healing process after the loss of his wife, but he programmed Synergy to be a motherly figure for Jerrica and Kimber. Emmett's creation of Synergy surprised even him at how powerful she'd become. So much so, he feared that Synergy could fall into the wrongs hands and be used as a weapon.

Emmett purchased an old drive-in theater, where he hid Synergy behind a holographic wall. During the final days of his life, Emmett made a special pair of holographic imaging earrings for Jerrica; this would allow Synergy to project her holograms no matter where Jerrica was. Sadly Emmett died before he could give them to Jerrica. He programmed Synergy to reveal herself when Jerrica turned eighteen. He also knew that both girls were musically gifted as their mother was. Jerrica was talented as a singer and playing guitar, Kimber took to piano like a duck takes to water.

Emmett purchased musical gear for the girls, guitars, basses, electronic drums, a full PA system, lighting rigs, and even impressive stage clothes for them. He even bought a classic car for them, called the Rockin' Roadster. Jerrica and her sister Kimber, along with Aja and Shana created the band Jem and the Holograms. Jem was Jerrica's alter-ego, brought about when she touched her Jem star earrings, and uttered the phrase "Showtime Synergy."

Another move Emmett made after Jacqui died, was hire Eric Raymond to manage Starlight Music. Eric gained majority control of Starlight Music after Emmett died., but this was only supposed to be temporary until Jerrica was twenty-one. Eric never had intentions of letting Jerrica control the company, and he stopped at nothing to undermined Starlight Music and Jerrica Benton. From sabotage, sending out henchmen like Zipper to rob and scare the girls at Starlight House. Of course Zipper panicked as he tried to escape. He ran into Kimber who was holding an oil lantern, and it fell to the floor and eventually burned down their home entirely.

Eric then set out to make a bet with Jerrica that his band the Misfit's could beat her band Jem and The Holograms. A lot was at stake. Control over Starlight Music, a movie contract, and a new mansion owned by Hollywood director Howard Sands. He set up a rigged Battle of the Bands contest for his group, but eventually Jem and The Holograms won in the end.

(Present day)

Through some research, had learned that the Misfits contract was up at the end of the year. She had a gut feeling that after Pizzazz left the band that the others would want to make a change. For years Jerrica knew that the Misfits were a hot act, deep down she had wished that they would be a part of the Starlight Music family. Instead they were rivals…bitter rivals.

Jerrica had believed that this was really on account of Eric Raymond and Phyllis's dictatorship of the group. She also knew that Phyllis had controlling interest of the band, and for her to relinquish that control seemed impossible. When the news broke on the Harriet Horn show that Pizzazz quit the band, and once the three remaining Misfits appeared on the Lindsey Pierce Show to announce their new changes, it only solidified Jerrica's feelings about the band.

In fact Jerrica even went over to Stinger Sound and had a luncheon with Rory Llewellyn to negotiate an early contractual release of the Misfits, and their music catalog. Phyllis was not allowed to attend that meeting, and what a nightmare that would have become if she had. Rory was more interested in signing new acts, and frankly felt The Misfits were out of date. He agreed to release the contracts, and catalog for a mere one-hundred thousand dollars. Jerrica agreed to the deal, and within two hours had written a check to Stinger Sound for the negotiated sum.

"Oh…um…OK Kimber. I'll call Sheila and Roxanne and let them know," she paused for a moment. "What time does she want to meet with us?"

"As soon as possible, in fact today," Kimber could hardly contain her emotions. Not only had Jerrica negotiated their contracts and music catalog, but it also offered a chance for Fire and Ice to produce more projects without conflict of interest. Fire and Ice was the band name chosen by Mary for their first solo album, Back to Back. They had a smash hit in 86 with "I'm Okay" and their album went platnium.

"OK Kimber, I just need to get a hold of them," Mary said, still not entirely sure where this was all leading.

"Outrageous!" Kimber exclaimed. "Oh hey Mary, do you want to go with me tonight, I am heading over to The Scene. The Limp Lizards are playing again."

"Actually, Roxanne and I were going to get new gear tonight, but now looks like we'll have to do tomorrow," Mary tried not sound like she didn't want to go.

"Oh, OK Mary. Wow…I still am not use to calling you Mary," Kimber giggled. "Not that it's a bad thing…it's just…different."

"It's alright Kimber; it was weird for me to drop Stormer. I still might use the name if you and I ever play as Fire and Ice," Mary said, sort of hinting towards her former band mate of the possible future for them.

"OK, well Mary it was great talking to you again. You know, this might sound corny but…you have always been a best friend to me," Kimber said warmly.

Mary turned a bright pink as she blushed. Kimber had taken the time to get to know her long before anyone else did. She felt that Kimber was like a sister, and for sure her musical soul mate. "Kimber, I have always thought of you as a sister."

"Well, I now have two wonderful sisters," she giggled. "Take care Mary, and good luck with Jerrica."

"You take care as well. Oh and you and I will have a night out soon, I promise. Talk to you soon Kimby," Mary giggled.

"Bye…um…hmmm…grrrr, I can't think of a name. I'll make one up," Kimber laughed.

Mary laughed. "Bye."

"Bye Mary," Kimber said and hung her phone up.

Mary placed her phone back on the charger and headed back to the bathroom for her shower.

_**To be continued in Chapter 3: The Deal**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 3 (The Deal)**

Roxanne made her way to Sheila's kitchen, as she waited for her friend to finish getting ready. She rummaged around for some coffee to put on or the two of them Roxanne felt a wave of peace slowly wash over her. For so many years she kept her past locked away inside, but opening up to Sheila was therapeutic for her. She began to wonder if all the torment she bottled up was the reason she'd gotten vicious. Roxanne wanted to feel accepted and loved. There were nights she'd lie in bed crying for hours before finally falling asleep. She never knew why her aunt and uncle hated her so much, and why her father bailed out. Roxanne's deepest dream was to find her father, and perhaps try and build a relationship.

Sometimes her anger would get the best of her, and began to hate her father. Then other times her heart longed for him, and she wanted to be daddy's little girl. Having to live her life as a tough kid on the streets hollowed her heart out. When she dated any guy they usually just wanted to get in her pants, but she would kick the crap out of them if they tried. When she dated Mike whom she was very attracted to, but it ended badly. Mike thought Roxanne was way too clingy, and broke up with her after dating two months. When Roxanne was 17, she fell madly in love with Johnny Patterson. Johnny was a middle class kid, who came from a modest family. He was only 19, tall, brown hair, blue eyes, and always had a smile on his face. Not phony, but really sincere. He had a heart of gold, and his affections for Roxanne were always apparent.

_(Flashback January 5, 1982)_

_Roxanne was sitting on the ground next to the ticket box office at Tower Theater in Upper Darby Pennsylvania. Roxanne hitch-hiked to Darby to catch a Long Island band named Manic Deeds who'd she'd become obsessed with. They had driving guitars, thunderous bass lines, pounding drum rhythms, and their lead singer Max Rogers had an amazing vocal range. Roxanne had been outside the ticket office since 3:00am when Johnny arrived. She heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer, and when she looked up, and could not believe how hot he was. Roxanne quickly looked down blushing bright red. As the night drew on she regretted choosing the outfit she did, because it was cold, and there was a light wind making it worse. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that had was made from very thin material, and was very short. Johnny noticed that she was shivering, and offered his leather jacket to her. She told him to get bent at first, but he insisted and just smiled. Roxanne could not resist his charms obliged him by taking his warm jacket._

_They spent that morning talking about their backgrounds, life, and dreams. They were a natural couple waiting to be born. Once the ticket booth opened the large crowd that gathered got ready to buy their tickets, but Roxanne stood up and stepped out of the line and lost her place. Johnny who had been standing next to her looked at her with deep confusion. He knew she'd waited all night for these great tickets. Roxanne looked at Johnny with a little sadness in her eyes and said that she didn't even have the money for a ticket. He looked at her, and offered to get her a ticket. She said no, but again he insisted. Roxanne was really shocked that someone she didn't even know that well would be so nice to her. _

_The two of them approached the ticket booth, but Roxanne stood aside as he bought the tickets. He handed her a ticket, and gave her a warm smile. Roxanne's heart fluttered in her body, and impulsively she hugged tightly onto Johnny. She was not the type of girl to ever touch anyone in affection, but Johnny was different, and very special. The two stood next to each other during the entire show and absorbed the music that was blasting. Johnny would occasionally watch Roxanne headbanging and dancing to the rhythms, and playfully made a comment about too much headbanging would cause her brain damage. Roxanne just smirked, and continued._

_After the concert Johnny treated Roxanne to a late dinner. This was in fact Roxanne's first good meal in a very long time. She scarfed down a double cheese burger, fries, three large Mountain Dew's, and two slices of apple pie ala mode. Johnny could only chuckle watching Roxanne eat. After a very loud and hilarious belch by Roxanne, Johnny came around and sat next to her. He gently turned her face, and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes, her body tingled from head to toe, she even let out a soft moan as he gently bit her bottom lip. Johnny was the only guy Roxanne ever let kiss her. Others tried, but were always met with a hard offensive jab to the stomach._

_Roxanne thought she might actually have found her true love in Johnny. He treated her like a woman, and he never talked down to her. When she said she could not read, he looked into her eyes, and said that he'd be there to help if she wanted it. Johnny was a true man. She moved into his two bedroom apartment, and began what she hoped was her new life with her new man._

_On that fateful rainy night on November 16, 1982, Johnny was coming home from work, and was hit head on by a drunk driver. He died at the scene. Roxanne got the frantic phone call from Johnny's mother who was crying hysterically. When she got the news, Roxanne fell to her knees shaking, sobbing, and screaming Johnny's name._

_When The Misfits toured in Philadelphia in 1986, Roxanne took a cab to visit Johnny's grave. She first stopped by a florist and picked up two roses. One red and one white. The white rose was the first flower he ever gave her; it signified the purity of her heart. The red rose was given to her when they began dating. It signified their deep passionate love. The cab driver dropped her off at Woodlands Cemetery. Roxanne tipped the cab driver, and walked to the entrance. Tears filled her eyes, her body tensed, and she felt her heart squeezing tightly. _

_After a couple of minutes, Roxanne found his headstone. His grave was only a couple of feet away from an oak tree. On the headstone it read "In Loving Memory of our son Jonathan Lawrence Patterson. Your love for life was inspirational to all those who knew you." Roxanne closed her eyes, and sat down on her knees. Tears spilled from her eyes, as she placed the two roses on his headstone. With a shudder in her voice, she softly spoke to him._

"_Hi baby. I miss you so much, and I wish you were her e with me. I miss your strong arms around me, and miss the gentleness in your touch. You were the only man in my life that understood who I was. You never judged me, never betrayed me, and never denied me affection," Roxanne sniffled, "Johnny, I wish you could be with me now, I miss you so damn much," Tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes burned, and her throat became raw. "No one ever loved me as much as you. I had no family until I met you. Every waking moment I could spend with you, in your arms, holding me tight was like a fairy tale. I never knew what it meant to be loved, and you became my white knight," Roxanne was finding it hard to keep her composure. She began shaking, and clenched her fists as she hit the ground. "Dammit Johnny! Why did you leave me? How could you leave me? I need you so badly baby. How can I ever love another when I'll only see you in their eyes?" Roxanne reached out and touched the cold headstone and traced the letters of his name with her fingertips. "Baby, I wanted to tell you I made my dream of being a rock star," she trembled. All of her crying caused her body to lose some heat, she was getting cold. "If you could just see me now babe, the world loves me. You believed in me when no one else did," Roxanne began pulling blades of grass letting the light breeze carry them away. "How I dreamed of becoming your wife like we talked about, being the mother of your children, and spending the rest of my life with you," she then whispered, "I will always, always love you Johnny," leaning over Roxanne kissed the headstone._

_Roxanne's eyes were bloodshot, her tear stained face had wrecked her makeup, but she didn't care. She stood up, almost falling over as her legs had fallen asleep. When she regained her footing, she touched her index and middle fingers to her lips and placed them on Johnny's headstone. Roxanne headed out of the cemetery and flagged down a cab. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She just wanted to go back to her hotel room and sleep, but she knew there was a concert that night. Roxanne made her way to the nearest pay phone and called for another cab. Twenty minutes later a cab arrived and took her back to the hotel. Roxanne went into the bathroom and just stared blankly at her reflection. She turned on some cold water and splashed her face with it. She dried off and began to redo her makeup. All the while images of Johnny filled her mind, but she remained composed as she put the finishing touches on her trademark eye flame._

(Present day)

Roxanne gave up looking for the coffee. Instead she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of orange juice. As she poured the orange juice in a small glass, tears welled in her eyes; thoughts of Johnny filled her mind. A moment later, Sheila came out in her blue jeans, and a black Tinkerbilly's t-shirt. A towel wrapped around her head aiding in drying her long raven black hair.

Sheila caught a tear trickling down Roxanne's eye. Sheila walked over to Roxanne and lightly patted her on the back. "You're thinking about Johnny again, love?" Roxanne nodded lightly. During their conversation, Roxanne told Sheila about losing him. Sheila felt for her friend. Not only did Roxanne come from an abusive home life, but the guy she was head-over-heels in love with died.

"You know Sheila; I almost killed myself that day. Man I had the flippin' knife in my hand…," she trailed off.

"But ya didn't, love," Sheila hugged her friend, a little misty eyed as she felt the pain of Roxanne's heart bleed out. "Ya stayed strong there mate. And yank, to be honest, you have kept his memory alive."

Again Roxanne nodded as she sipped her orange juice. Sheila ruffled the towel on her head lightly, and then removed it revealing a very wild new messy hair style. Sheila's hair was going in all directions, and even some new ones. Roxanne looked up at her friend and just broke into laughter. Just then the phone rang. Sheila picked it up.

"Hello?" Sheila said politely.

"Hey Sheila, its Mary," replied the voice on the other end. There was quite a bit of excitement to her voice.

"Wow yank you finally managed to crawl out of bed," Sheila said coyly.

"Hey, Saturday's are my official sleep in days, there are no exceptions," she giggled. "Anyway, I just got a call from Kimber, and she said that Jerrica wants us to come to Starlight Music today."

Sheila couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you daft mate? What on earth would Jerrica want with us?" When Roxanne heard Jerrica's name mentioned, she quickly rushed over to the phone to listen in. Sheila tilted it outwardly so Roxanne could listen in.

"Kimber didn't tell me anything more. All I know is that she wants to meet asap, like today," Mary said hurried, "Just meet me over at Starlight Music, bye Sheila," next sound was a hang up click. Roxanne turned to Sheila.

"Any idea what that girl's smokin'? She's gotta be hallucinating," Roxanne and Sheila were very confused. Why would Jerrica Benton want to meet with the Misfits? Nothing added up.

"I've no idea ducks. It did seem rather important, whatever the hell it is," Sheila commented as she went into her bathroom and began the arduous task of blow drying her hair.

"Jerrica, are you sure The Misfit's would even consider a contract with us?" Aja inquired.

"They've been ripped off for years Aja. Eric destroyed their careers even long before Pizzazz quit," Jerrica fumbled around with the newly printed contract, trying to get everything stapled together. "All that money he and Techrat used to ruin Jem and the Holograms ran into the millions.

Aja was still befuddled by her friend's kindhearted ways about the Misfits, "I know that things are different…well supposedly different with the Misfits, but can they really be trusted?"

Jerrica looked up from her desk and smiled at Aja, "I know where you're going with this Aja, and believe me I have thought this out carefully," Aja quickly reminded her of something very important.

"And what about Synergy? Don't forget that none of them know about her," she stated rather sternly. "You bring in the Misfits under Starlight Music, and…I just see a huge can of worms…," Jerrica cut her off.

"Aja your point is well taken and I understand the risks. I also know that Starlight Music needs new talent. Jem and the Holograms can't be the only band supporting the company," She sighed and walked to her friend, and lightly tapping her shoulders. "Sometimes Aja, we need to look at the bigger picture in life rather than live in complete tunnel vision."

Aja was still not convinced, but she backed down. She knew Jerrica was very savvy, and a very smart business woman. A trait she got from both her parents. And though Aja can be very stubborn, she knows full well that Jerrica can be just as pig-headed.

"Fair enough Jerrica," Aja said wryly.

"Aja, the Misfits are going to be here shortly. Mary called me before you came in. Would you grab one more chair from next door?"

"No problem," Aja said. She went into the next office and grabbed a couple of the chairs from the room.

"Here ya go Jerrica," she said with a smile. As she was setting them up around the large table, she spoke softly, "Jerrica, I'm sorry for not trusting your judgment on the Misfits. I guess with all the trouble they caused for us back in the day…well it's just hard to get over," Jerrica looked up at Aja.

"It's okay Aja. This has not been easy for me either. You're right though, the years they tried sabotaging our tours, shows, and special events don't make them good candidates for band of the year," Aja and Jerrica both laughed, "After talking in length to Storm…I mean Mary, well she really convinced me that all three of them were no longer about evil ways. They were about music, and making up for all the years they lost out on shows, et cetera."

Aja smiled. She was beginning to sense that Jerrica was making a wise choice. Even her boyfriend Craig Phillips had a tough time selling her on the Misfits change of heart. But if this was for real then Aja would forgive and forget.

"Oh by the way, can I assume then you will be working late tonight Jerrica?" Aja asked as she was heading out the door. "It's movie night, and I know that Deidre wants to go and pick the movie. Even though Ashley threw a bit of a fit over that."

Jerrica giggled, "Typical Ashley tantrum. Tell Deidre not to worry, I'll be home tonight, I promise," Jerrica said as she got back to organizing the contracts.

"Alright, oh and Ms. Bailey is making sloppy joes for dinner."

"Aja, stop it. I'm getting hungry," Jerrica gave Aja a cold but playful stare. There was a knock at the door. "That must be the Misfits. Aja show them in okay?"

Aja opened the door, but it wasn't the Misfits but Jerrica's long time boyfriend Rio Pacheco.

"Well Jerrica, I am not sure if Rio would make a good Misfit," Aja giggled.

Jerrica turned around and almost leaped ten feet into the air, and squealed, "Rio!" She hurried around from her desk, hugged and passionately kissed him. "But I thought the audio and lighting convention was not over until tomorrow?"

"No, it was only a two day event. There was a typo on the information. They didn't catch it until the engineers arrived," Rio kissed her warm moist lips again, "And I got us some great deals on updated live gear."

"Well, Mr. Pacheco, I'm glad you're home now," she held on to him.

"Should I leave you to love birds alone?

Rio smiled and then looked back at Jerrica, "yeah that'd be a good idea Aja," he playfully said.

"Don't forget to tell Rio about your good news," Aja said as she left the office.

"What's Aja talking about?"

"Rio, Starlight Music got the Misfits contract, and they are on their way over to…well hopefully to sign with us. She paused for a moment. "And before you say anything, yes know what I am doing, I know the risks, and my decision is final." She looked into Rio's eyes with a triumphant look to hers.

Rio could only smile back as he gazed into her baby blue eyes. "Don't worry honey, I learned real quick that arguing with you on contact matters won't get me anywhere.

"I taught you well Mr. Pacheco," she smiled.

"Hey I'll see you tonight," Rio said with a sly smile, and then graciously bowed before her. He then headed out the door almost running over Sheila.

"'Hey watch it yank!" Sheila said with a mild hiss.

"Sorry Jetta," he continued walking towards the elevator.

"'Call me Sheila!" She shouted, "that bloke, oy," the other girls just laughed. Though Sheila had mellowed out more these day, she still had that British attitude running through her veins.

"Ladies, please come in and take a seat," Jerrica greeted them each with a cordial handshake, "would anyone care for coffee, or water?" Seeing shaking heads, Jerrica walked back around her desk and sat down, "first off, let me just say thank you for meeting with me. I know that this may feel awkward given our past history, but I want you to know that there are no hard feelings," she smiled. Mary chimed in first.

"On behalf of the Misfits, we thank you for the invitation Jerrica. But we are all a little confused as to why we are here."

"Yeah yank, what's going on?" Asked Sheila, not really sure what to think at the moment.

Jerrica passed out three copies of their new contracts. The girls became wide eyed and were completely taken back. "What I'm is offering the Misfits is a fair and ethical contract under Starlight Music." Jerrica looked at each girl, getting a read on body language, and reactions.

Roxanne looked blankly at the contract, though she had gotten better at reading, she still struggled, "Um…Jerrica…Ugh this is embarrassing, but…I…uh…

"Can't read too well?" Jerrica finished Roxanne's sentence, "don't worry, we'll go over it step by step."

"Jerrica, are you serious about this?" Sheila looked at Jerrica with wide open eyes.

"Yes Sheila. I was able to negotiate your contract away from Stinger Sound. I did this because you got burned badly by Eric, and I know the Misfits are a hit band," Jerrica sighed because she had to break some very bad news to them. "Have you any idea how much money and control you lost?" The girls all shook their heads. "If my calculations are correct, you lost a total of twenty-one point five million dollars in back royalties from album sales that Eric swiped over the years. Not to mention the four point seven million dollars in royalties from radio play, and nine point eight million dollars in merchandise sales…"

"Figures! That daft cow!" Shelia exclaimed. "How much do you think Pizzazz walked away with Jerrica?"

"I'm not really sure, but I can imagine that it was millions. When I went over your original contracts, this is before you joined Sheila. There was a clause that allowed Eric, and Phyllis to obtain sixty-five percent of the net profits," Jerrica was disgusted by the dealings those two did. "In other words, Eric and Phyllis got almost all the money, and even took more out based on the clause "damages" due to the hotels that wound up trashed.

"So Eric and Phyllis took practically everything, and left us nothing for our efforts?" Mary said as she continued reading the contract. "Jerrica, I always got a $12,500 check for albums sold."

"Yes but even after the bills Mary, you still should have received a minimum of $212,000 for just fifty thousand albums sold." Jerrica continued looking at their horrified faces. "And to make matters worse the contact you signed, prevents you from collecting those back royalties.

Roxanne looked at her band mates. "You know what? Screw Raymond, and Gabor. I'm doin' this deal." Sheila and Mary looked at Roxanne.

"You haven't even read the contract, albeit it is a really fair one, you gotta make sure it is fair for you." Mary warned.

"Look, Jerrica is not gonna mess us around. She's someone we should have signed with long ago," Roxanne was fuming, and then turned to Jerrica with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't screw with us would you?"

"Never Roxanne, you have my word of honor," she said with a warm smile. "What I have done is made sure that your band receives the fair and just royalties. And while we can't go after Stinger Sound, they can't touch your earnings from this day forward. Finally Starlight Music is going to get you back into the studio, and send you off on a world tour.

The girls were in absolute shock. Eric had always cut corners where ever he could to save a buck. This was really true with the tours, and the crappy hotels. Since Roxanne had already signed it was down to Sheila and Mary. They exchanged glances, and then signed on the dotted line. It was now official the Misfits were under a major record label and they felt they won the war with Eric Raymond and Phyllis Gabor.

Mary looked at Jerrica, with tears in her blue eyes, "Jerrica, you don't know what this means to us…Kimber was right, this was the best surprise ever."

"Well hold on, I have one more thing to offer all of you." Jerrica said as she sat on the edge of her desk. "I want to invite you to dinner at Starlight mansion."

They all looked up at Jerrica in unison, and nodded. They never saw this side of Jerrica, and frankly it was a breath of fresh air. For once the Misfits were treated like rock stars, and not gutter trash.

Sheila then spoke, "what time do you want us?"

"Come over at five-thirty, we'll be eating at six," Jerrica commented.

No one ever thought in a million years that the Misfits would be invited to have dinner at Starlight mansion. When they were rivals, everything that was related to Starlight Music irritated them. At every turn they tried to upstage Jem's events. Sometimes they really pushed it into dangerous territory to the point of people almost getting killed. Though they never meant to cause personal harm, their actions (or that of Eric Raymond's) would often speak at high levels.

Back then sabotage was just routine. Roxanne seemed to enjoy it the most, even more so than Phyllis. For Roxanne it was the sadistic side to her personality, and getting off on other people's pain and misery. All these scams, lies and betrayals cost them millions ultimately. Eventually the novelty of what was once mischief, turned out to be more disastrous then even the Misfits could have foreseen. They'd been blacklisted on every local news, and radio show. Even the gossip queen Harriet Horn banned them from her show.

They really just wanted to be the biggest band in the world. It was suppose to be fun, and not a nightmare. Yes this was a lot of Eric's fault, but they also had to blame themselves. All the parties, hotel destruction, half empty houses did cause the band to crash and burn. Now they were starting over with Starlight Music, and one day the Misfits would come back and take it all!

_**To be continued in Chapter 4: Rise of the Phoenix**_


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of the Phoenix

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 4 (Rise of the Phoenix)**

It was already noon when the meeting at Starlight Music ended. The Misfits were full of new life; they finally felt they could move on. They were free of Stinger Sound and Pizzazz for good. None of the girls realized they had been taken for millions like that. What hurt more was that Phyllis was in on it. But why? She certainly didn't need the money; her father was Harvey Gabor, one of the wealthiest men in California. It didn't matter anymore to the girls why Phyllis took the groups money.

As they were heading back to The Misfits van, Mary remembered that she and Roxanne needed to pick up their new gear.

"Hey, we have got to get down to Hollywood's Guitar Center." Mary blurted out.

"I totally forgot about that. I want my new bass." Roxanne said with a smile.

As they headed off to Guitar Center, Sheila turned to Roxanne who was in the passenger seat. "How ya holding up mate?" She patted her friends arm.

Mary just sat back in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"It's alright Mary, Sheila and I had a long conversation at her place." Roxanne felt a warm sensation fill her body. Then she went on and retold the story of her past love, Johnny. When they reached their destination, Mary poked her head around Roxanne's seat.

"God, tough as nails Pelligrini." Mary giggled. "I don't know how I would have dealt with something that horrible. They all exited the van and headed inside.

"There was a point that I was really suicidal." She showed Mary and Sheila her scars upon her wrists. "He was the only guy that loved me for who I was. Not just some sex crazed pervert." Roxanne said as she opened the door.

An hour went by before the girls returned to the van. Behind them were a few sales reps helping the girls load the new equipment. This was a bigger shopping spree than all the times at their favorite clothing store.

"OK, do you think we have enough?" Mary laughed. "I have never had that much fun buying a synthesizer."

"Well duckies, I have a date tonight, and I can't be late." Sheila said with as she got back into the van.

"So you're not going to Starlight mansion for dinner Sheila?" Roxanne questioned.

"I can't. See there is this guy whom I quite fancy, and well I can't disappoint him."

"Is he cute Sheila?" Mary teased as she got into the back seat.

"Hell yeah he is, and besides I haven't had a good shag fest in a long time." Sheila winked.

Mary and Roxanne rolled their eyes. Modesty was not suited for the Briton, they knew. Sheila was no prude; she was the biggest pervert they'd ever met. From sex toy gag gifts on Christmas, to condoms in their Easter baskets, Sheila Jane Burns knew no boundaries, the girl was kinky.

"Well, we'll let Jerrica know that you have a hot and heavy date tonight." Mary said coyly, and clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, and you better not skip on the juicy details." Roxanne added. She smiled inwardly thinking of the first time she'd made love to Johnny. "God, what was a great night." She said to herself. "Johnny was a stallion in the sack, I always slept like a baby after." Roxanne giggled.

"What about you Mary. Did you ever find yourself lost between the satin sheets of desire?" Sheila turned around and winked at her friend.

Mary turned beet red when she was asked that very private question. She never slept with a man, she was still a virgin. She was one of the rare girls that wanted to wait until marriage. Even today at 25 years old, she remains pure.

"I…uh…that is…um…" Mary was just too embarrassed. "Can't we change the subject?"

"Mary, I'm getting the feeling that you have never had a guy pop ya?" Roxanne and Sheila laughed playfully.

"C'mon that's not funny. I just wanted to remain a virgin for my future husband. Besides, hearing all about your wild nights Roxanne, Sheila, doesn't make me want to go fawning after some guy just so I can get…popped." Said Mary, still blushing. Though she often desired to be touched, caressed, and be passionately made love to, the right man never appeared in her life. Sure there was Angus, but he was more about living as a nomad.

"Look yank, we're just teasin' ya. I think its sweet you are waiting for the right guy." Sheila said as she pulled into Mary's driveway, and turned off the vans engine.

Roxanne looked at Mary. "Mary, you'll find your true love. I mean what guy would not want you. You're gorgeous; faithful, talented…well I am gonna stop so I don't give you a swelled head."

"I hope you're right Roxanne. Love has never been easy for me. I've had two guys in my life. Craig and Angus. Well, Craig's my brother, and I have not heard from Angus in a long time." Mary admitted with a heavy sigh.

Roxanne turned to face her friend. "Mary, I'm gonna introduce you to someone. He's the lead singer in a band called Manic Deeds. His name is Max Rogers." She gave Mary a pat on her leg. "Actually I have a picture of him in my wallet." She reached into her purse and pulled out the wallet. Thumbing though the random pictures she found Max's. Sheila snatched it from Roxanne.

"Damn, Rox he's hot!" Sheila gawked at the photo of Max and Roxanne backstage after a gig. The picture showed Max with his arm wrapped around Roxanne. They both were making funny faces at the camera.

"They are still playing in the underground music scene. Maybe Jerrica could go down and check them out?" Roxanne mused. She had been following the band since their regional tour took them to Philadelphia, the concert where she met Johnny. "Max and I are really good friends, but he's been clubbing, and we've been dealing with our drama's that I have not called him in a while."

Sheila handed the picture to Mary. She then looked at Roxanne and gave her a wink, then Roxanne turned back towards Mary who was blushing badly.

"So, Mary do you want me to see if he's available?" Roxanne said playfully.

Mary continued starring at the photo; Max was a real good looking guy alright. Tall, long hair, and he had cute face. "Wait…what…What are you going to tell him?" Mary panicked.

"Me?" Roxanne turned to Mary. "I'll get him on the phone, but you'll do all the talking."

"Rox…I…" Mary really became shy.

"You'll be fine ducky." Sheila said and then winked.

"I…don't know…I mean…" Mary signed. She was never good at talking about intimacy, love, or guys. "I guess I'll talk to him."

Sheila looked at her watch. "OK, well, I've got to run. Me lovers waitin'." Roxanne and Mary left the van, and unloaded the gear from the back. Sheila started the van up and began backing up. "'Hey, tell Jerrica, sorry I missed her shindig. Ta chickies," Sheila did a burn out on the street creating a white cloud of smoke.

"C'mon Mary, let's get the gear inside and set up. I want to jam before we have to head to Starlight House." Roxanne said as she carried a large box that read "Korg" on the side.

Mary and Roxanne headed into the house and downstairs to the home studio Mary put together. It was divided into three rooms, a live room in where a drum set and amplifiers were placed. Then there was a smaller quite room for vocal recording, and finally the control room. This room housed the mixing and recording desk, along with various pre-amps, patch panels, processors, and a couple of synthesizers.

Roxanne set down the heavy box and flopped down on the love seat couch. "Damn, that thing is a beast. You couldn't by a little Casio keyboard?" Roxanne chuckled.

Mary snorted. "Now if I did that, it would not be a workout for you." Roxanne threw a pillow at her.

"Listen Mary, I gotta go burn off some energy before I can play."

"Um my brother Craig has a weight room at the other end of the basement. If you want you can use the equipment," she said opening a small box.

Roxanne nodded and headed out the studio door, and walked down the hallway. She came upon a pretty decent size workout room. She scanned the area, and noticed an Everlast punching bag. "Well, I think I found what I was looking for," she had a sly smile on her lips.

On a small table she found a pair of sparring gloves. She put them on, but they were a little big for hands. "Fuck it." Roxanne said as she threw them onto the floor. She walked over to the punching bag, and just started jabbing at it lightly. Her jabs and punches started to get a little more intense. As she was working up a little sweat, she began to visualize her uncle as the punching bag. Her punches became even harder and more violent. Roxanne began grunting on each successful hit. Hit after hit, seemed to enrage her even more. Her heart began to race, and sweat poured off her forehead. She began kicking the bag, first in the side, then head on. Her fury was at a high point. "You motherfucking son of a bitch, I want you fucking dead." Roxanne screamed as more and more hits reminded her of the lashings she got on her back. "DIE, DIE DIE, DIE, DIE, GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! She screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit the bag as hard as she could.

Craig came running down to the basement and looked on in horror in what he was seeing. Mary came out of the studio and stood back by her brother, and watched her friend explode into a full on raging assault. She began to see blood all over the punching bag. Roxanne didn't seem fazed by the blood, pain, or the fact that she was not alone. She kept on throwing the punches and kicks to the bag; her mind was on fire with anger, her body was maxed out on adrenalin.

Mary looked at her brother with deep concern in her eyes. "Shouldn't we stop her?"

"No, this is probably therapy for her. Just go get some water and ice, when she calms, the pain will be intense." Mary agreed and went upstairs.

After eight minutes of pure fury, Roxanne collapsed to the floor panting, bloodied, and sweaty. Her hands shook from the abuse they took. She looked at them and saw that she split her knuckles wide open. She whispered under her breath, "If it's the last thing I do, when I find you, you're fucking dead."

Mary and Craig walked over to Roxanne. She looked at them both, starring them down like a lioness protecting her young. Craig offered her some water, but Roxanne shook her head. She got up and looked at the bloodied punching bag, she smiled triumphantly. Roxanne then looked at her hands again. Her left hand index finger was turning black and blue. "Fuck, I think I broke my finger."

"Oh God Rox, can you move it?" Mary wondered.

Roxanne tried to wiggle her finger, and then let out a scream of pain. "Fuckin' A' that hurt. I gotta get this checked Mary."

"Mary, get her hands cleaned up, and we'll take her to the emergency room." Craig took off and grabbed the keys to his car, and went outside to start it.

Mary ran to the bathroom and returned with a can of first aid spray. "OK Rox, this may sting," she sprayed Roxanne's knuckles.

"Fuuuuuuck," Roxanne screamed through clenched teeth.

The cuts were not that deep, but Roxanne's finger was looking pretty bad. They both headed out to Craig's car, and rushed to the nearest emergency room.

Two hours went by before they all headed out. Roxanne broke her finger, and cracked her knuckle. The doctor wrapped her hand and put a splint on her finger for stability.

"Dammit, I just realized that this is going to set us back weeks now." Roxanne fumed over her injury.

"Rox, what set you off?" Mary inquired.

"My asshole of an uncle that's what set me off. All I kept seeing was his face on that punching bag, and I just attacked it even more." As Roxanne passed a "No Parking" sign, she leaped up and hit it with her right hand. She let out a shriek of anger when contact was made.

"Roxanne, you gotta chill, you're gonna ruin your hands," Craig tired to reason with her.

She didn't say another word, she just wanted to get back home and go to bed for a couple of hours.

The car ride back was silent; Craig, Mary, and Roxanne got out and went back inside.

"I gotta get some sleep you two, these drugs they gave me for the pain are really kicking in," she headed off to her room.

Mary was woken up by a horrifying scream by Roxanne. She ran to Roxanne's bedroom and saw her friend clutching her stomach. She was rocking back and forth, her eyes were wide open, and she was biting her lower lip.

"Rox? Roxy, i-it's me Mary," she lightly caressed Roxanne's arm. She still continued to rock back and forth, her knees pressed tightly to her chest. Mary leaned over to try and make eye contact with Roxanne. "Rox, you OK sweetie?"

Roxanne snapped out of her trance, looked at Mary, and placed her hands over her face. "Oh my God Mary, I had the most horrible dream of my life. My Uncle Edwin pulled a gun on me and started shooting," she clutched her pillow. Mary shivered. "Mar, he first shot me in the leg, then in the shoulder…," Roxanne closed her eyes tightly.

Mary wrapped her arms around Roxanne, and held her. "It was only a dream, Rox," she reassured.

"I hate that fucking prick," she threw her pillow across the room. "Now he haunts my dreams, he beat me, he put me down. I swear Mary, if I ever find that man, I'll kill him."

Mary shuddered at the words Roxanne just spoke. Scariest part was that Roxanne was serious and Mary new it. Being abused can make a lot of people unstable, but some go too far. "Rox, please. Don't say things like that, you'll end up in prison."

"Look at what he did to me, why can't I make him suffer?" Tears streamed from Roxanne's face.

Mary was at a loss for words, she hugged her friend. They spent the rest of the night talking.

Six weeks went by before Roxanne was able to play her bass again. She had been going through Hell; first she broke her finger, and then was haunted by nightmares. Why did she feel that she was cursed?

"I'm gonna go jam for a bit, I have a bass line I what to develop. It has really sucked that I have been out of practice for this long."

Mary looked up from the keyboards operators' manual. "You wanna roll tape on it?"

"Might as well, just in case something sparks and I forget what I played," Roxanne put her bass strap over her shoulder, and headed into the live room, and plugged into her classic Ampeg bass amp. She began riffing, and then playing a pulsing beat on the bass.

In the control room, Mary tweaked a few knobs and dialed in Roxanne's sound. She then went back to reading the manual. "Oy, this is gonna take a while."

Sheila came to a small tan house, just a few miles from Mary's place. This was the home of her boyfriend Tyler McConnell. Sheila and Tyler had been friends since living in North London; they fell for each other almost immediately. Tyler moved to America two years before Sheila did to attend U.C.L.A. When Sheila got the call that he was in town and he wanted to be with her, she did not hesitate.

Their first date since London consisted of a walk along Malibu beach. It was a great vacation for the two of them. Even more memorable for Sheila, because she lost her virginity to Tyler that night in the hotel room they shared. When he got his first teaching job at a local technical college, Tyler bought his first home.

Sheila turned off her car and locked the doors, the alarm chirped when she pressed the button on her key fob. She approached his front door, but before she could ring the bell, Tyler opened the door for her and stepped outside. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around him, and kissed him passionately. Her tongue and his rolled around in gentle but firm motions. Light moans and heavy breathing escaped the back of her throat. Tyler carried her inside the house, still kissing her passionately. He laid her onto his leather couch, and began kissing Sheila down her neck giving her goosebumps. She squealed in delight and he nibbled lightly just below her earlobe.

"God, I missed you Ty," she purred. Tyler continued kissing and nibbling on her neck mumbling in agreement. Tyler began running his fingers through her raven black hair. Moving his lips to her now puffy and ruby red lips.

"Mmmm, baby I love your perfume, very intoxicating," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Sheila just smiled and enjoyed the tingling sensations she was receiving. Tyler made his way under Sheila's t-shirt to her supple breasts, and gently squeezed and caressed them, not missing one sensitive location on them. As he teased her breasts, he began a light grinding motion on her leg, to let her know that he was more than ready for her.

Sheila tightened her leg muscles as he continued his grinding. She could feel him grow. This really turned Sheila on. "My, my, my, you naughty boy. Whatever am I gonna do with you?" Sheila playfully teased.

Tyler leaned up and gently ran his tongue across Sheila's red lips. He began to unbutton her jeans, and slowly allowed his hand to slide between the fabrics. Sheila grinned wickedly, and closed her eyes. Tyler could feel the heat between her legs; he gently pushed aside her panties and let a finger slip inside of her trembling body. Sheila bucked and moaned from his touch.

"Oh God, Ty, don't stop," she whispered. Tyler continued moving back and forth, increasing his speed. He then stopped, just before Sheila climaxed. She begged him to keep going.

Tyler looked at her as he brought his finger to his mouth so he could taste her. He smiled approvingly, licking his lips. He then carried Sheila off to his bed, and slowly took off her clothes. Sheila did the same to him, looking down to see if he was ready. She giggled with excitement. He lay down on the bed so Sheila could straddle his waist. Her body shook as she felt every bit of her man. An hour later, Sheila and Tyler came out of his room. She was still trembling, and as she walked it only increased. They both sat down on the couch again, and turned on a movie. Sheila stayed the night with Tyler and after the movie; they made love one more time.

Mary continued to rub her friends back. "Hey Rox, I know this is really bad timing but, you got a call from a Christopher Michael?"

"Chris called?" Roxanne immediately forgot about the nightmare and grabbed the phone. "When did he call, did he say when he got into LA?"

Mary giggled. "He called at seven-ten this morning, and just wondered if you wanted to meet up later today. So who is Chris, a love interest Roxanne Pelligrini?" Mary gave her friend a wink.

Roxanne flipped her off while she waited on the phone for Chris to pick up. "Hey this is Chris; sorry you're not important enough for me to talk to you right now. No just kidding. Sorry I missed your call, leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get back to you," the recorder beeped.

"Hey baby, it's Roxy. I just got word you're in town. I'm staying with Stormer for a couple days so give me a call at her number, 555-3143. Love ya cutie." Roxanne hung up her phone. She glanced over at Mary who was trying to keep from laughing. "Mar if you say one…"

Mary interrupted. "Rox, you like the guy, just admit it."

"There's no denying it Mary, I fell in love with Chris a while ago," she sighed. "Things is Mary, I didn't know if I was over Johnny, and I guess I felt guilty about moving on."

"Rox, I saw how you lit up when I told you he called. Now you don't pull this honoring Johnny's memory shit. You have got to move on, and if you don't I will kick your ass," Mary giggled and poked Roxanne in the side, making her chirp.

"God, don't do that, I am so ticklish."

"See I can always get a smile from you," Mary smiled.

Roxanne hugged her friend. "Mar, you were up late, did you get your synth going?"

"Ugh, yes, finally. I swear the people that write those manuals expect you to have a PhD. But yes I finally got it going. We do need to get cracking on the songs, if we are ever going to get an album produced."

"I'll call Sheila." Roxanne picked up her cell phone and speed dialed Sheila.

"Sheila Burns, wanton sex goddess with a very bad man between her thighs."

"Gimme a break Shei. You planning on writing music, or getting laid?"

Sheila thought for a moment. "Can't I do both love?"

"Just come back to Mary's, we need to start recording."

"Bloody hell Rox. Fine ducks give me an hour and I'll be over." Sheila hung up the phone, and looked at Tyler. "I'm sorry love, but I am needed back at the studio," she kissed his lips.

"Sheila, your needed here," Tyler said as he slid his hand between her legs.

She groaned and shook as he hit her clitoris. "Ty, I'm serious. I promise I'll make it up to you. Don't be mad baby."

"Hey, don't worry Sheila. I'm not," he kissed her. "You have a kick ass album to write." Tyler gave her a big smile.

"This is why I fell in love with you Ty."

It was four in the afternoon, when Jerrica pulled up to Mary's house. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Craig greeted her.

"Hi Jerrica," he smiled warmly.

"Craig, when did you get back?"

"Actually I got in about an hour ago. Have you seen Aja?"

Jerrica gave Craig Aja's new cell phone number. "She changed cell phone providers. Call her in an hour; she said she was going to take a warm bath. So are the Misfits here yet?"

"Um, yeah they've been recording in Mary's studio in the basement. Since Rio's been at another convention, Mary offered up her studio." Craig led Jerrica down stairs just as their music began blaring through the control room speakers.

"Wow, they are solid." Jerrica said as she and Craig entered the control room. Craig nodded. They did not disturb the recording session going on.

"OK Sheila, a few notes were a bit sharp, so let's punch you in going into your solo." Mary said over the talk-back microphone. Sheila didn't talk, but gave a "thumbs up" signal. Mary placed a marker five seconds before Sheila's sax solo, then created a five second stop point. "Ok here we go Shei."

The tape rolled and five seconds later, Sheila wrote the most masterful sax solo. After the solo ended, Mary got back on the talk-back. "Brilliant, that's the take we'll use. You wanna come listen to it?" She released the talk-back button.

"Yeah, mate. Me solo felt bang on song." Sheila said triumphantly.

Jerrica greeted Sheila and Mary. "That sounded incredible you guys. This album is definitely going climb the charts, and put you Misfits back on the map."

"I have not had this much fun since our early days in the studio. Why we ever compromised that for sabotage is beyond me," Roxanne chimed in eating a doughnut.

"Because we let that bastard Eric manipulate us," Sheila snarled as she entered the control room. Jerrica just smiled.

"Well look, that's all behind in the past. From what I have heard of your demos, the Misfits will be better than ever," she opened her brief case and displayed the newly printed posters. It showed the city of Los Angeles in flames, with a large phoenix flying towards the camera, and the Misfits walking out of the flames. The Misfits logo was emblazoned in green, black and red at the top, while the album title was in a blue flame custom font that spelled out "Hotter Than Hell."

"Jerrica, will our album cover display this design?" Asked Mary who was entranced by the details.

"Yep, and this will also be available on your new t-shirts." Jerrica opened a small bag that contained three custom t-shirts with the poster design.

Roxanne just looked at the swag, and felt tears well up. "Eric never believed in us like Jerrica does. This is everything any of us could have hoped for."

"That's my job as your manager; this is your rebirth as the new Misfits after all."

At five, the band decided to call it a day. They had rehearsed and recorded three new songs which Mary and Sheila composed. Roxanne was still blown away at how good the three of the sounded, not to mention how good Sheila could be on an actual drum set.

"We've never sounded better. God when I think about Pizzazz's singing voice on our earlier albums," she shuddered. "That woman could not carry a tune in a tin fuckin' bucket."

"Who cares about Pizzazz anyways? All she ever did was put us down just to satisfy her own damn ego." Mary remarked dryly. "Especially when I wrote my ballads, and by the way I'm glad you both love them."

"That we do yank," she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Soooo, how'd your evening go with…um...what's his nuts?" Roxanne patted Sheila on the shoulder.

"Tyler, Tyler McConnell. He's been a mate for a while now, well more than a mate." Sheila blushed.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Roxanne winked. "And judging how you sorta walked in a bit bow legged earlier, must have been a helluv a ride."

Sheila just rolled her eyes. "Well at any rate, I'm getting tired and Ty and I have a dinner and movie date. Ta duckies."

Mary and Roxanne were covering up the mixing desk when Mary's house phone began ringing. "God, if that is another telemarketer, you're gonna be a Misfit short, because I am gonna kill them." Mary picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi…Roxy?" The voice asked politely.

"No this is Mary, hang on here's Roxanne," she handed the phone off to Roxanne and gave a smile. Roxanne mouthed silently "who is it?" Mary just shrugged.

"H-hello? Who is this."

"Roxy? It's me Chris; I just got your message."

Roxanne filled with excitement. "Oh my God hi baby, where are you at?"

"I'm at a hotel in Hollywood, Manic Deeds is playing here, and we got an offer to sign with Starlight Music. Anyway, I can't talk long, but can we meet up for dinner tonight, I really missed you kitten."

"Awww you did?" Roxanne felt a rush of blood to her face. Chris gave her the pet name of kitten the first time they met. "Well I just finished my studio session, but I'm rather sweaty and in need of a shower. Come by Mary's house in an hour, ok?

"No prob kitten, I'll be there. Oh and please wear your tight black jeans, you got a great ass," he playfully remarked.

"Bad boy," she said seductively and giggled. "I'm gonna have to punish you later."

"Look forward to it," he purred back. "Well Roxy I gotta get going and you have to get all sexy for me. I bid you adieu my little kitten."

"Adieu Chris," she sighed happily as her heart melted by his voice.

"Wow Rox, I've never seen you get that hot for a guy before." Mary walked over to see her friend brushing her platinum hair and humming.

"Mar, he's not just any guy," she paused. "He's my guy, and Mar," she turned and looked at Mary. "Since Johnny's death, I never thought I'd ever love again, but I really love Christopher."

_**To be continued in Chapter 5: Only in My Dreams**_


	5. Chapter 5: Only in My Dreams

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 5 (Only in My Dreams)**

Mary reached over and felt her friend's forehead, "hmmm, you seem normal Roxy."

Roxanne just rolled her eyes, "one day Mar you'll understand."

"I'm just not use to you being this way, I mean in all the years I have known you…well...," Mary could only smile when she saw the look in Roxanne's eyes. This girl was head-over-heels in love. It had only been five and half years ago since the Misfits had rolled into town on custom guitar shaped motorcycles. Back then Roxanne was a no bullshit girl, and one definitely not a girl to mess with. Seemed like everything changed since that time. Roxanne was getting stronger in reading and writing, she was more tolerant of things in life, and she gave up calling Mary a wimp for her ballads. "Rox, you and I have spent six years getting to know each other," Mary set her hand on Roxanne's leg and patted it, "I'm just so happy for you."

"Thanks Mar, I guess I just let too much bad influence get into my life. I mean you're right, when I came to your place years ago; I was looking to rob you. I needed to survive," Roxanne sighed a little and patted her friends' hand which was still on her leg, "you are the sister I dreamed of having, and I love you so much for being there for me."

Mary hugged her, "Okay, okay. Quit getting all mushy on me," she said with a wink. Roxanne just laughed, because she remembered all the times she said that to Mary.

"Right, well I'm off to see my man," Roxanne stood up and hurried to her room to get her outfit together and jump in the shower. Tonight was going to be a great night, Roxanne mused in her mind. What was even more thrilling was that Manic Deeds may sign with Starlight Music, and not Stinger Sound.

"Kimber?" Jerrica called out to her younger sibling, "can you sit in the Manic Deeds contract negotiations with me tomorrow at one o'clock?"

Kimber was in her new executive office at Starlight Music. Her office was connected to Jerrica's via a corridor walkway. It was not as big as her sisters, but it had a good size window that over looked the city. Kimber was unloading boxes and arranging her desk with a few trinkets and pictures. Being vice president of a company was not something she was ready for. Not that her job was tough, manly she just signed off on documents, and voted during board meetings. "Yeah, I can Jerrica," she said as she was walking into her sisters' office, "just one thing sis, who is Manic Deeds?"

"They're an underground band that Shana and Aja checked out when I assigned them as the new Artists and Repertoire agents," Jerrica was fumbling around in the file cabinet looking for Manic Deeds profile, "here read."

"Sis, you have got to slow down, you've been working like mad since we signed the Misfits," Kimber came up behind her sister and massaged her knotted shoulders.

"Yeah I know, but since we've taken a break from Jem and the Holograms, well I need to keep busy," she sighed and closed her eyes letting her body relax under her sisters' massage.

"I've been thinking of mom and dad again," she stopped massaging Jerrica's shoulders and then sat on the edge of her desk, "I keep going back in my mind and wondering where we'd all be if they had never died."

Jerrica turned on her heel, and sat back down in her chair. She placed her elbows on her desk and rested her head between her hands, "Kim, it has been hell on me since they died, especially since I was so rough on mom the night she boarded flight 909," she looked up at her sister, "If they were alive, I am not sure you and I would have formed Jem and the Holograms with Shana and Aja."

"Wouldn't that have been a trip? Of course the Misfits would have been the only multi-platinum selling band for the company. Oh and then Eric would still be manager, if not that possibly chairman of the board, the girls just burst out laughing. The thought of that embezzling moron as chairman of the board, was absurd.

"To be honest Kimber, all of us would be working for dad in the company helping mom's career. You know, I was so scared when we released mom's record after finding the master recordings deep inside Synergy's memory banks," Jerrica leaned back in her chair causing it to creak a little, "I kept thinking what if the world did not like all of mom's songs?"

Kimber stood up and stretched her arms above her head and yawned, "We don't have to think about that anymore Jerrica. The world loves mom's work, and it's still a top selling CD. You know, as I think about it I bet mom and dad are smiling down at us right now, saying thank you," as she said that a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Kimber, I know they are proud of us," she got up and hugged her sister. "Now come on, we have to finalize and sign the contracts with legal before presenting them tomorrow.

Kimber nodded and followed her sister to the elevator, and headed off to the legal department.

Sheila got out of Tyler's car at the Bowery, wearing a jean miniskirt, her favorite Misfits t-shirt and black heel shoes. She had pulled her raven hair back into a long pony tail that hung to her waist line. Around her neck was the 14 carat gold heart locket Tyler gave to her a couple of months ago. She linked arms and headed inside of the restaurant.

"Bugger, this place is packed," Sheila frowned as she began scanning the facility. "We'll be here forever."

"Shei just relax, the owner is my cousin, I called a head and he set us up a table in the back." Tyler walked with Sheila up to the host desk.

"Sorry folks, we're full right now," the guest host stated.

"Actually, we have a special table set up under McConnell," Tyler looked at Sheila and gave her a quick smile.

"Ah, you are correct. Please follow me," the guest host led them to a quite section of the restaurant. It was away from much of the other guests, "here you are, would either of you like a drink?"

Sheila sat on the inside of the booth, Tyler sat next to her, "what would you like?"

"I'll just have a Budweiser in the bottle," Sheila felt her insides knotting up.

"I'll have the same."

"Okay, I'll bring those over right away," the host headed to the bar to request the two beers.

Sheila closed her eyes and put her head down a little. She was feeling rather queasy; her face looked as though it was turning a light shade of green. Tyler began to rub Sheila's back and then whispered in her ear, "hey, you doing alright."

She just shook her head lightly, "I think I'm gonna puke," she motioned to Tyler to move so she could get out. Tyler quickly stood up and Sheila bolted for the ladies restroom.

The host came back and caught a glimpse of the raven haired girl running towards the restrooms. He sat the two open beers on the table, "everything alright?"

"I think so, she said she felt sick," Tyler took a sip of his beer.

"Okay, I'll come back in a little while and see if you both feel like ordering." The host then went back to his station.

About five minutes went by before Sheila came back out, she was chewing some gum, and her color looked a bit more normal, "ugh, that was horrible," she said.

"Look, we can go if you are not up to eating just now," Tyler looked up at her.

"I'm not sure if I can keep anything down at this point love."

"Look, we'll skip the movie tonight, and I'll take you back over to Mary's house," he stood up and took out his wallet to leave a couple dollars as tip. Though they didn't eat, Tyler still felt a tip was in order.

He walked up to the host, and paid for the unfinished beers, then escorted Sheila to his car. He got in and started it up and started heading back in the direction of Mary's home. Sheila turned towards Tyler.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to ruin our night," she said with a heavy heart.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie you aren't feeling well, that's hardly your fault."

"Ty, can we stop at the drugstore, I want to pick up something for my stomach."

"Yeah, there is Walgreens drug store around the next block," he said as he got into the left turn lane.

They pulled into the parking lot and Sheila went inside. She walked down a couple of aisles, and then came to a shelf that sold pregnancy tests. She scanned over a few and found one that was the easiest to use. Sheila headed over to the rack that had all sorts of over the counter stomach pain medicines. She grabbed a small bottle of flu medicine, and headed to the register to pay. She received her receipt, grabbed her plastic bag, and headed back out to Tyler's car. As she approached, she could hear a familiar tune. He'd been listening to an old Misfits song, Free and Easy. She opened the door and got in.

"Didn't really think you liked our old sound love," Sheila smiled and blushed a bit. It was gratifying to know that people liked the old school sound of her band.

"It's got a great rhythm to it, feels kind of seductive," Tyler turned Sheila's face towards his, "like you baby," he then kissed her. He put the car into drive and headed down the Sunset Strip and back to Mary's.

The remainder of the drive was filled with questions of the Misfits past days. Sheila told him that everything really changed when Eric Raymond bought Misfits Music from Harvey Gabor, signed The Stingers, and then to sweeten the deal, agreed to make Riot a co-owner of the company. Then by changing the name from Misfits Music to Stinger Sound, set the stage for the final falling out of the Misfits forever. Sheila went on to talk of the millions Eric embezzled from Starlight Music, Misfits Music, and the Misfits themselves.

"Damn Sheila, you guys really got screwed big time. What I don't get is why no one checked the accounting records?"

"We couldn't verify anything at that point. Eric had the books cooked so well, that any trails that led to him were completely destroyed. They only reason he got caught was that his former thug Zipper was being bought in for questioning regarding a large over-seas bank account, with ties to his personal back account. Zipper was given leniency in exchange for the information. So basically Eric opened the account as a slush fund for his embezzled gains, and to pay for all the sabotaging of Jem and the Holograms.

"I'm at a loss for words, so not only did the Misfits suffer, Starlight Music took a financial hit as well. Fuckin unreal," Tyler just shook his head. They finally reached Mary's house. Tyler pulled into the lit driveway and kissed Sheila on the lips. As Sheila got out of the car, her bag got hooked and tore open. Her pregnancy test and flu medicine fell into plain view on her seat. Tyler picked up and looked at the small box. His jaw dropped. "You think you are?"

"Ty, I don't know. We've been having sex a lot and well…," Sheila hoped that he was not going to bail out on her.

"You let me know the minute you find out, okay?" Tyler motioned her back into the car, "Shei, even if you are pregnant, I want you to know, I am not gonna leave you," he leaned over and kissed her. "Besides, one of my former friends did that to his girlfriend, and she committed suicide."

"Well, if you left me, I'd just castrate you in your sleep," she gave him a playful wink, "but seriously it means a lot to me that you would stick around. If this test says I am, I'll get checked out at the doctors to confirm it."

"Just let me know either way Shei, and one last thing baby," Tyler looked deep into her eyes, "you are going to make a great mother."

Sheila blushed, and teared up a little, "Thank you, love, but it is not for certain. I will call you tomorrow with the results from this test," they kissed one last time before Sheila closed the door to his car. She watched him drive off, and sighed. If she was pregnant this could be another devastating blow to the bands career.

Roxanne was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. It took her some time getting use to dropping her trademark yellow/purple flame over her left eye as well as the three stripes on her right cheek and the squiggle on the left. These days it was light foundation, lavender eye shadow, red lip gloss, and mascara. She added a touch of blush to her cheeks. She looked her work over, she was stunning. Roxanne new that Chris would be enamored by her look.

Roxanne went into her room and slid out of her bath robe. Her skin had a soft glow to it. She shivered a little, her nipples perked up due to the air conditioner being on. That was one thing about LA, it got really hot in the day, and at night it seemed the same. She grabbed her black lace bra and her matching lace panties and put them on. She walked to her dresser and took out a pair of white socks, and her skin tight black jeans Chris requested she wear. Roxanne hurried to get warm, and slid her jeans on, followed by her socks. Her shirt was still in the dryer, which she went out to check on. Just as she got to the laundry room, the buzzer on the dryer timer went off, "perfect timing," Roxanne grabbed her blue Misfits shirt out of the dryer. The doorbell rang.

"Roxanne, Chris is here?" Mary yelled from the entry way.

"Shit, he'd just have to be early," she murmured under her breath, "Mar, tell him it'll be five more minutes."

"OK sexy, we don't have to hurry," Chris said standing in the laundry room doorway.

Roxanne shrieked, and ran over to him, kissing him squarely on the lips, "damn you smell good, fuck you're gonna get me all horny now," she purred in his ear, and snaked her hands to his butt and gave it a squeeze. "God, I missed you so much."

"Missed you too baby girl, spin for me, I wanna get a good look at my girl," he smile and gave her butt a quick goosing. Roxanne slowly turned around in a full 360. Chris gave her a low whistle of approval.

"You like?"

"You are absolutely ravishing, worthy of being a princess," Chris said giving her a little bow.

Roxanne could only blush at the man she'd fallen deeply for, "I can't believe that you are here," they made their way back to Roxanne's bedroom.

"As I told you Rox, Manic Deeds has that meeting with Jerrica Benton at Starlight Music. We were offered a contract at Stinger Sound, but I don't trust Mr. Llewellyn. He seems a bit too…oh what's the word?

"Sleazy," Roxanne giggled.

"That works. When we all looked over the deal, there were a lot of things we didn't agree with. I hope that Jerrica will make an offer we can't refuse. From what I have been hearing in the inner circles, she has done well for the Misfits," Chris sat on her bed as Roxanne began brushing her hair.

"It's been great, the artwork, the promo blitzes, and we're scheduled to go on the Lindsey Pierce show next week. Chris, you guys really need to sign up with Starlight Music," Roxanne finished brushing her hair and turned to look at Chris, "so what do you think?"

"Absolutely h! o! t!" Chris smiled slyly at Roxanne, "listen I know we didn't really make plans for tonight, but let's get some burgers and go sit up by the Hollywood sign," he wrapped his arm around her waist. She just nodded and melted into his body as they walked out of her room. The height difference was evident, Roxanne was only five foot six inches tall, and Chris was six foot tall.

Mary was walking up to her room when she saw the couple coming out, "well don't you two look cute together," Mary gave a friendly wink.

"Don't we?" Roxanne said coyly, "Mar, don't wait up for us."

"Yeah, I figured you'd be out for a while tonight," Mary smiled again and walked to her room and closed the door.

Roxanne noticed Sheila sitting on the couch staring out the window. She looked at Chris and mouthed "I'll be right back" to him. Chris nodded and waited by the door.

Roxanne walked into the living room and saw tears welling in her friend's eyes, "Sheila, what's wrong?"

Sheila did not move she squeezed her eyes tighter; her tears were streaming down her face. "Rox, I'm pregnant," Sheila whispered.

Roxanne felt as though she'd been kicked in the stomach. "Are you sure?"

"I took a test about fifteen minutes ago, and it said I was. I am making an appointment with my doctor tomorrow to confirm it," Sheila became very emotional and fell into Roxanne's arms. "I was so careless with Tyler, never once did I ask him to wear a rubber, and I'm not on anything."

"Sheila, you still have to get the confirmation from your doctor," she pulled Sheila back and wiped her tears, "and if you are, don't worry about a thing."

"I'm not thinking of meself, I'm thinking of the band. I'll have to quit," Sheila grabbed a tissue, dried her eyes and wiped her nose, "Tyler said I needed to call him as soon as I find out for certain. He said he is not leaving me, but that was before I even took the test. I mean he could be one of those fuck 'em and dump 'em blokes."

"Sheila, that isn't fair of you. You can't pass judgment on someone based on fear of the unknown," she looked at her friend intently, "I've heard you speak of him for a long time, and from how you have made it out…well he's a great man."

"Yeah I know Roxy, I'm just so terrified. There's a really big what if going through my head."

"Well damn girl, that'll be a short trip," Roxanne poked her friend. Sheila tried to hide her smile, but it failed.

"Rox, I hate that you made me laugh, maybe I'll feel after some sleep," she stood up and headed off to bed.

Roxanne just watched her friend head upstairs. She shook her head in disbelief, but she was gonna be there for Sheila.

"Everything alright Rox?" Chris asked quietly

"I hope so, Sheila took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive," she and Chris walked out the front door and headed to his car. "Wow, nice wheels. When did you get her?" She was staring at Chris' new fire red convertible Corvette.

"I got her about four months ago, she's all paid off. I've been saving my money for my dream car now since I was seven," he turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors. "Of course no one believed me when I said I would buy a brand new 'Vett," Chris started the engine and revved the engine a bit, "purrs like a kitten," Chris proceeded to lower the roof.

Roxanne had always wanted a convertible, but living in the snow state of Philadelphia would not have been a wise choice. The roof probably would have been slashed, or something. Chris turned on the radio and blasted, "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme." Roxanne mused to herself; she always felt that was Pizzazz theme song.

The two of them stopped at a burger joint and got their food to go. Roxanne slurped on her drink, and nibbled on a couple of fries. She fed a couple to Chris, who nibbled a bit of Roxanne's fingers, "hey careful babe, that's a horny spot," she didn't mind what he was doing, but it would not have been too comfortable to get it on in the car.

He pulled to a hill top that over looked LA, off to the left was the Hollywood sign. They got out of his car, Roxanne carried the food, while Chris went to the back and pulled out a blanket. They walked a few feet away from the car, Chris then spread out the blanket and laid on his side.

"Well, you certainly had a plan didn't you," she said kicking off her shoes and sitting on her knees while she separated the food, "Awe for fuck sake, they forgot my other burger, damn it."

"I'll split mine with you Rox, it's not a big deal," he chuckled.

"Fuck that, I want my damn burger," Roxanne said with a few fries in her mouth.

Chris could only laugh, "you know Rox, this is what I love about you. You absolutely entertain me. I have never seen anyone get that mad over not getting a burger."

Roxanne took a drink from her soda, and then let out a loud and long burp that echoed what seemed forever. "Whoa, damn that was awesome."

Chris was on his back laughing hysterically, "where did you get your manners?"

"You making' fun of me? 'Cause if you are, I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

"Oooh, I'm shakin'," he teased playfully.

Roxanne set her drink down and dove at Chris. They rolled back and forth until Roxanne was straddled on top of him, "well aren't we in a pickle Christopher Michael Johnson?"

Chris just gazed up at this beautiful woman staring back at him. He pulled her down to his lips and began a slow and deep passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined like two snakes battling for supremacy. Roxanne left several low moans escape her breath, as he kissed her even harder. Roxanne's body tingled and she felt her temperature rising higher and higher. She could tell Chris was really turned on, and began to grind on him. They both moaned again, louder this time. Chris nibbled on her lips, biting ever so gently, then biting a little bit harder. Roxanne continued grinding her hips on his buldge, which made her very wet. Chris then started nibbling on her left middle finger. It was a bit salty tasting from the fries. This drove Roxanne crazy. She sat up on him and then took off her shirt and bra. Her breasts were firm but very soft, her nipples her hard like erasers. Chris reached up and pinched her pert nipples and lightly twisted them. Roxanne quietly squealed. He then sat up a bit and began suckling on each nipple. Teasing them with is expert tongue, making little circle patterns over each sensitive one. Roxanne leaned her head back in pure pleasure, and moaning a bit louder.

Chris lifted her up and had her lie on her back next to him. He undid his jeans and left them fall a little. Roxanne looked over and could see through his boxers how aroused he'd become. She traced patterns all around his genitals, causing him to shudder. She smiled and grabbed hold of it and began slow and gentle strokes. She then slid his boxers off and wrapped her hand around it again, and let her hand glide up and down. She started with long strokes, going faster, and faster, "Oh Roxy, that's it baby," Chris moaned out. Roxanne then took it all in her mouth and moved her head back and forth. After a minute or so, Chris took off her jeans and panties, then laid her down, opening her up wide. He got down between her thighs and proceeded to lick and nibble at her genitals. She panted and bucked as his tongue snaked in and out of her body.

He then then sat up and then leaned over to kiss her deeply. She wanted him so badly right now, "Chris, take me, I want to feel you…all of you baby." Her eyes were shimmering, and her body shook from arousal. Chris positioned himself over her body, and gently pushed himself into her awaiting body. She moaned and they both began passionately grinding against each other. Every cell in Roxanne's body screamed out in pure ecstasy. Chris pushed harder and went even deeper into her body, he could tell she was close to her orgasm. He then pulled out and let her get on top. She bounced lightly, and then harder on him. She began to grind on him, and threw her head back gripping onto his legs. Chris ran his fingers down her breasts, and teased her nipples once again. Roxanne began to convulse and shake hard, as the waves of her orgasm hit with the force of a title wave. She tightened herself over him as each successive wave absorbed her body. Chris began to moan louder, he was about to explode. He quickly pulled out and let Roxy caresses and stroke. She wrapped her lips around it, and as she did, jets of warmth filled her. She stroked faster and took her mouth off it, some landed in her hair and on her face. She loved the sensations it gave her.

Finally things settled down, they held each other for a bit. A couple more minutes went by before Roxy cleaned herself up and got dressed again as did Chris, "wow baby, that was intense," she smiled and cuddled up next to him. Her heart was still racing a bit but she was too relaxed.

"You were incredible," she kissed her softly again. Chris got up and went back to his car, and opened up the glove box.

"Hey get back here mister," Roxy demanded, and stood up and had her hands on her hips.

Chris returned. "Rox, I never thought I could meet someone like you. Everything about you is all that I desire," He pulled out a small velvet covered box and got down on his right knee. He opened the box to reveal a full carat and a half diamond engagement ring, "Roxanne Michelle Pelligrini, will you marry me?

_**To be continued in chapter 6, The Engagement, Part 1**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Engagement Part 1

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 6 (The Engagement) (Part 1)**

Roxy just stared at the diamond engagement ring, her eyes welled up with tears, and her mind flooded with emotions that she never felt before. She could not take it anymore, and ran off to the edge of the hilltop, wrapping her arms around her body. Chris immediately stood up and ran after Roxy.

"Roxy, wait up, "he called after her. Chris slowly walked up behind Roxy, and lightly touched her shoulder. "Rox…I…I am sorry if that was too much too soon for you.

Roxy turned around and faced Chris, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Chris, I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my life. But, I can't accept your ring.

Chris' heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He looked at her, not knowing the right words to say.

"Chris, understand that I have never been asked that question before. Not only that, but I've been treated like shit my whole life," she looked down at her feet and brushed one of them against the tall grass, "I'm sorry Chris."

He looked out over Roxy's shoulder at the glittering lights of Hollywood. He then looked back at Roxy; she was still looking at the ground. He gently lifted her face to his, and wiped her tears away. "Rox, I know you're the girl for me, but if you really feel you can't accept my proposal now I hope one day you will. Because no matter what, I love you more than you'll ever know." And with that, he kissed her deeply on the mouth.

Sheila sat next to the telephone, not really sure if she knew how to tell Tyler. _What__if__Tyler__dumps__me?_ She began to panic about the situation, so much so that when the phone rang, she jumped and shrieked a little.

"Hello," began Sheila.

"Hey, Sheila it's me. Listen; don't say a word until I finish okay?" His words filled Sheila's mind with fear. Her stomach knotted up, this was the moment of truth. "Look, I am heading out of state tonight. Personally, I don't think that's my kid I mean you have been around the block a few times. I have my life to deal with, and it doesn't include you." Tyler just hung up and never gave Sheila a chance to talk.

Sheila closed her eyes tightly, tears spilling from them. Her worst fears came true, Tyler abandon her, the guy she thought was in love with her only wanted his needs satisfied. Just then, she threw the receiver across the room, screamed, and fell in to the pillows of the couch.

Mary heard the crashing sound from the other room, and hurried in to find that Sheila was crying. Mary knew inside that Tyler must have broken it off with her friend. She slowly made her way towards Sheila.

"Sheila, if there is anything I can do, please tell me," said Mary caressing Sheila's back softly like her mother once did when she was younger.

"He's a fuckin' wanker he is," Sheila spat out, "The only thing he wanted was to knock me boots."

"What did Tyler say to you?"

"He said that he's not the kids father, that he's leaving the state, and that he has his own life to deal with." Sheila sat up, wiping her eyes.

Mary put her arm around her friend, and gave her a gentle hug, "Roxanne, Craig, and I will help you though this, you aren't going through this alone," she gave Sheila a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Mary. By the way, have you heard from Roxanne at all?" Sheila sniffled.

Mary just shook her head.

"I wonder what she and ol' Chris are up to," she then looked over at the busted phone, and the hole in the wall. "Sorry love for the damage, I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry, the phone sucked, and I was going to repaint this room anyway," both girls began laughing.

Chris and Roxanne got back into his car, and headed home. Neither of them spoke on the way back. Chris turned on KBST Radio, the song that was playing was a classic Misfits tune "You Gotta Be Fast"

_In this world there's one thing you need  
>You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast<br>If you wanna play a lead,  
>You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast<br>You gotta be fast_

_The world belongs to the major movers  
>The ones who keep up a relentless pace<br>If you aren't up to their fast maneuvers  
>You're gonna wind up in second place<br>You're gonna wind up with egg on your face _

_All the prizes go to the swift.  
>You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast<br>Baby, baby are you gettin' my drift?  
>You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast<em>

_Slow and steady don't win no races  
>Slow and steady comes in last<br>If you want to come up aces  
>Baby, baby, you gotta be fast<br>And baby, you're comin' in last _

_You gotta be fast (You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast)  
>You gotta be fast (You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast)<br>You gotta be fast. _

As the song faded out, Roxanne softly, but angrily spoke not realizing Chris was listening, "God, Pizzazz pisses me off so much."

"I know Roxy, but hey, the new and much improved Misfits are gonna take over the world again," Chris glanced over to see Roxy staring out into the night sky.

"The worst thing is, it's not really about the money, it's the way she fawned over Riot. I wanted to smack that bitch across her fucking face," her temper began to show.

Chris put his hand on her head and lightly caressed her hair. "Look Rox, Pizzazz is a child in a woman's body. She was never disciplined, and she is spoiled rotten," he glanced over towards Roxanne then back at the road, "but you are going to have to forgive her at some point."

Roxanne didn't say a word, deep down she did miss her Misfit sister and what she brought to the music. Forgiving Phyllis Gabor is another matter, one that probably will never happen.

Chris turned down the final street and pulled into Mary's driveway. Roxanne didn't get out of the car; she just stared out the window. So much had happened to her emotionally in the past few months, and it was overwhelming her senses. She needed to do a lot of thinking, especially about Chris's proposal. Roxanne took off her seatbelt, turned, and looked at Chris.

"I hope you don't think I am some uptight bitch. I love you to death Chris, and you bring so much to my life. I just don't know if I am ready inside to get married."

Chris charmed Roxanne by giving her his trademark smile, "Roxy, when the time is right for you, I will be there for you," he leaned over and kissed her lips. And with that she got out of the car, but before she closed the door, she leaned back inside.

"I love you Chris, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too foxy Roxy," said Christopher as he gave her a wink.

She closed the door and headed inside the Phillips house, turning around only to catch Chris backing down the driveway and heading off into the night. She grabbed her house key, unlocked the door, and headed inside. As she entered, the house was pretty dark, with only one light on over the kitchen sink. Roxanne kicked off her shoes, removed her coat and headed downstairs to the studio. She was still wide awake, wired, and wanted to finalize the vocal lines to a couple of her tracks. As she entered the room, she saw Sheila in the corner starring at a photo.

"Hiya Britrock, what are you looking at?" Roxanne inquired.

"Just a picture of that prat-now-ex-boyfriend-of-mine Tyler," said Sheila coolly, "that bastard bailed on me."

"Oh wow, God I am so sorry," Roxanne said as she walked over to the Brit, "what happened?"

"Basically, I called him after I took that test, and damned if he didn't deny he was the father."

Roxanne just looked at the photo of the two of them at Disney World. They both had mouse ears on and dark sunglasses over their eyes. She turned to look at Sheila, who was now staring blankly at the wall.

"You know I am here for you Sheila, and you know Mary will be as well."

"Thanks Roxy, I just can't believe I let him get in me knickers," she started to feel as if she had been violated, "the worst part is, I am as much to blame as Tyler."

Roxanne just shook her head and gave her bandmate a warm hug, when she pulled away there were tears in Roxanne's eyes. Sheila was dumbfounded.

"Roxy, what's the matter?"

With a heavy sigh Roxanne spoke, "Chris proposed to me tonight, and I turned him down."

Sheila's eyes bugged out of her head, "Are you blinkin daft Roxy? Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Because I'm scared to get that close to him, that's why."

"Let me tell you something Miss Pelligrini, get off your daft ass, pick up that phone and accept his proposal," Sheila glared intensely at the platinum blond woman, "If you let him go, you're a bigger fool than I am for lettin' Tyler shag me. Let me tell you something else too Roxy, he's the best thing to come into your life and you goddamn well know that."

"I know, but…" Sheila cut off Roxanne

"No! None of this but bullshit, I will kick your colony ass if you don't accept his proposal," Sheila squared off to Roxanne.

"Back off Brit, don't you dare square off against me," Roxanne snarled.

The two of them just glared each other down. It was a bit like the day they first met when Sheila played sax for the Tinkerbilly's. Though the control room was quiet, you could hear both women breathe heavily. The atmosphere was running hot in the room, and something might trigger some nasty old habits. But Roxanne was determined to stay calm; she was the first to back away and sit on a chair near a patch panel rack.

Just as Sheila herself was starting to calm a bit, Mary came into the room. She was in her Misfits nightshirt; her face did not have the trademark lightning bolt, or slashes, and her hair was a bit messy, "Hey, can you two keep it down to a dull roar, some of us are trying to sleep here," Mary said and began to yawn.

"How did you even hear us?" Sheila asked.

"Um, duh the studio door was never shut," she spat.

"Sorry Mary, it's just been a very long night for the two of us, and we are really cranky," Roxanne concluded.

"Well whatever, just shut up for the night. Good night."

"She's gotten feisty, hasn't she Roxy," Sheila giggled. Sometimes it was hard to take Mary serious when she was woken up from a deep sleep.

The next morning, the house was filled with the aroma of pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Normally this was Mary's specialty, but this morning was different. Craig decided to make everyone breakfast. Craig was a tall, athletic, handsome man who actually was the drummer for The Blue Bloods, a UK based rock band. When you looked at him, he didn't fit the mold of a drummer, but at one time he'd been a semi-finalist for Jem and The Holograms. Just as he was pouring some batter into the electric frying pan, the phone rang. As he reached for it, he accidentally spilled the remainder of the batter onto the counter.

"Oh, terrific!" He growled under his breath. "Hello? Who? Sorry, she is not up right now, can I take a message?" Craig reached into a small canister for a pen and found an opened envelope to write on. "OK shoot! Chris, needs to see Roxy today, please call. That it? OK I'll give her the message. Goodbye." Just as he hung up the phone, his little sister Mary and Roxanne walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, Craig that smells so good," Roxanne grabbed a piece of bacon, "why you took up drums instead of culinary I'll never understand."

"Actually, I'm not that good of a cook, and some of the things I have attempted to make burned really bad." He looked at his sister who began giggling.

"Remember the Thanksgiving you burned the turkey, and almost set the oven on fire?" Mary started laughing harder, this laugh trickled to Roxanne.

"Yeah thanks sis, I was trying to repress that disaster, and bury it deep in my mind," he laughed too, "Oh Rox, I think your boyfriend Chris called, and he wants to meet you today." He handed her the phone message.

"Huh. Guess he still wants me even after I turned down his proposal last night," as she said that, Mary and Craig looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, Roxy he proposed to you?" Mary shrieked.

"Well, duh, that is what I just said," Roxanne got into her smart ass routine.

"But why did you turn him down Rox?" Craig inquired.

"Yeah, you are really cute together, and he would really make you happy," said Mary and she buttered up her pancakes.

Roxanne really didn't know how to answer Mary's question without bringing up Johnny. She really thought that she'd let him go, but the truth was she really hadn't, "Chris is a great guy, but I want to be sure he's the man for me."

As Roxanne said that, Sheila entered, "Oh my God Roxy, not this again! You're out of your flippin' mind", Sheila chimed in, "there has to be more of a reason than that excuse. Either your chicken, or you really don't love him."

Those words cut through Roxanne's heart like a knife. She backhanded the Brit across the face which created a bit of an echo in the kitchen, "Don't you ever fucking say that I don't love Chris. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

Sheila, who still had her hand on her cheek, was dumbfounded by Roxanne's temper. She just shook her head and walked out of the room, "you know Roxy someone better teach you how to control that temper of yours, because you are really walking a fine line with me."

Mary and Craig exchanged worried glances. They'd seen both girls go at it before, but this was different. Mary walked over to the sink and put her plate in it. She turned towards her friend.

"Roxy, I'm not going to start up with you, but you really shocked us that you turned him down," Mary walked over to the table and set her plate down. Grabbing the maple syrup, she began to pour some over her hot pancakes.

"Look Mary, you gotta believe me, turning down Chris has ripped my heart out. I love him so much, but every time I think about that ring it brings up the memories of Johnny."

Mary swallowed the first bite of her food before responding, "But Johnny never proposed to you, and you said it yourself so many times. Rox you have to let him go, because if you don't, Chris is going to be the one who gets hurt in the end." Mary sipped her orange juice.

With a heavy sigh, Roxanne nodded, "how is it that you are always right?"

"Guess it's a trait I got from my mom, and you know me, I hardly ever dive into that side of my personality."

The more Roxanne talked to Mary, the closer she felt to the young girl. Mary was really the level headed Misfit, and really she always had been. Even during their hey-days of raising hell against Jem and The Holograms, Mary was the only Misfit would didn't act on impulse. Though it is true that Mary could be just as much of a hell raiser as the others, she made sure no one ever got hurt. Roxanne sat down next to Mary, and gently too her hand.

"Mary, we've known each other for a long time; we've practically grown up together. I want to ask this of you, and I don't expect an answer this moment," Roxanne looked into Mary's blue eyes, "Mary, would you be my maid of honor?"

Mary's eyes grew wide, and tears welled up in them, "are you kidding me Roxanne? Do you really want me to be your maid of honor?"

"I would not have asked if I wasn't serious," Roxanne patted her friend's hands, "besides you've been like a sister to me, and ever since that trip to Tibet to search for Shangri-La when I cut my hand on the poisonous thorns…you took care of me." Roxanne felt her eyes burn with tears as she remember that day. That was the closest to death she'd ever been, and for a long time she could never shake the nightmares after they came home.

"Roxanne, I'm honored that you want me, so yes I will….wait a minute does this mean that you are going to accept Chris's marriage proposal after all?"

Roxanne smiled, "I guess it does," she swiped a piece of bacon off Mary's plate, "I better find Sheila and tell her I am sorry." She got up from the table and headed towards the hallway where she saw Sheila sitting on the staircase. Roxanne walked slowly over towards her.

"What the hell do you want Roxy, come to finish me off?" Sheila snapped.

"No. Actually I came to say I'm sorry, and to tell you that I decided to get off my ass and accept Chris's proposal." Roxanne sat down on the floor in front of Sheila.

"Look Roxy, do whatever the hell you want, I don't care. You pushed me too far this time," Sheila stood up, and stepped around Roxanne, "I've decided to go back to England, and get the hell away from you and all this drama with the Misfits."

"Wait a minute; you can't blame the Misfits for this Sheila." Roxanne blocked Sheila from leaving the room.

"Doesn't matter, me mind is made up, I'm done with the Misfits," the words that Sheila spoke were as deep as ever. She made her way to the front door and walked outside.

During this commotion, Mary sent a worried look towards her brother. She could not bear the thought of the entire band completely disbanding forever. It was bad enough when Phyllis left the group, but now Sheila threatening to leave would for sure spell disaster. Mary always worried about the Misfits falling apart, these were her sisters and she loved them deeply.

"Craig, I can't believe what's going on here, everything is out of control," Mary leaned against the counter and sigh heavily.

"Mary, just go talk to Sheila?" He put his arm on around his sister.

Mary shrugged and nodded at her brother, and headed outside. She noticed Roxanne heading down to the studio, but decided not to bother her at that moment. Mary continued to the front door, when she opened it she found Sheila sitting on the front step.

"Roxy, just back off, I don't give a shit what you have to say anymore," growled Sheila.

"Sheila, it's Mary can you and I talk?" She asked with a timid voice.

"It's a free country," Sheila said coolly.

"Please don't quit the Misfits; we've accomplished so much over the years. You are a big reason that our sound grew originally, and why we still need you," Mary looked down at her sandals.

"Do you think I really want to give this up? Truth is I don't, but I can't understand why Roxy falls back into her old abusive habits," Sheila shifted a little, "you know as well as I do that Roxy and I have never gotten along."

"It seemed like it all changed once Jerrica signed us to Starlight Music and gave us the chance to cut our album," Mary confessed, "but please don't quit the group you're like a sister to me."

"Huh. That's a new one, never heard that before", she smiled a little, "okay, I'll stay."

Mary leaned over and hugged her friend, she felt so good inside that she could convince someone not to leave. Maybe someday she could talk Phyllis into coming back.

Jerrica and Kimber began setting up the conference room for the meeting with Manic Deeds. This was a big day for Starlight Music, not since The Stingers was there a band that had great potential. When Eric Raymond convinced The Stingers to join his company by renaming it to Stinger Sound, Jerrica took it as a huge loss personally. Now with Manic Deeds, she finally felt that she could bring Starlight Music into the forefront like it had once been years ago.

Kimber entered the conference room with a tray of coffee cups, and some water bottles. She placed them on the big oak table that literally took up half the room. The red head plugged in the small coffee pot and began preparing the coffee.

"Jerrica, I was thinking about something," she began.

"What's that sis?"

"If Manic Deeds takes off for Starlight Music, we should seriously consider reforming Jem and The Holograms."

"That's a possibility Kimber, but I'd also like to start taking in some new Starlight Girls. I really miss our girls," Jerrica looked at her sister and smiled.

"You know, I got call from Ashley the other day. She just started dating this guy and just moved into her own apartment."

"That's wonderful Kimber," Jerrica smiled brightly with the thought of the once troublesome Ashley Larson, "have you heard from the others?"

"No just Ashley."

"Well, maybe one day we'll get them altogether for a family reunion," Jerrica placed the contracts on the table where each band member would sit. As the two girls continued prepping the room, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Benton?" A young woman's voice spoke.

"Yes?" Jerrica replied.

"There is a man who is asking to speak with you. Do you have a moment to meet with him?"

"Yeah, send him to my office. I'll be over in a minute," she said as she took the water bottles and placed them next to the contracts.

A couple of minutes later, Jerrica headed back to her office. When she walked in, she saw an older man with white hair sitting across from her desk. Jerrica did not recognize this man at all.

"I'm Jerrica Benton CEO of Starlight Music, how can I help you?" Jerrica said cordially.

"Miss Benton my name is Steven Pelligrini," the man confessed.

Jerrica was briefly distracted as she was sitting down at her desk, and didn't catch the gentleman's last name, "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Steven Pelligrini. I think you know my daughter, Roxanne Pelligrini?"

_**To be continued in Chapter 7: The Engagement, Part 2**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Engagement Part 2

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 7: (The Engagement) (Part 2)**

Jerrica's eyes widened, certainly her ears had deceived her. But the longer she looked the man sitting across from her the more she realized the truth, "Mr. Pelligrini, please forgive me, but you did say you are Roxy's father?"

"Yes. After my wife passed away, I fell on hard financial times," he sighed heavily, "I had no choice but to send my daughter to live with my brother and his wife."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Pelligrini," Jerrica spoke with a heavy heart.

"Please, call me Steve," he insisted, "Miss. Benton you have to understand, giving up my baby girl ripped me a part inside. The years I've lost with her, watching her grow, hearing her first words, or even watching her take her first steps," Steve sighed again, "I know I'll never get any of that back. Jerrica, I was a fool to leave my daughter with my alcoholic brother. He didn't think I knew that he began drinking again, but I did. Word travels fast in the Pelligrini clan."

"Mr. Pelli…um…Steve you may call me Jerrica. I can't begin to understand your pain, but I can help reunite the two of you together," Jerrica came out from behind her desk and sat in the chair next to Steven, "Roxy plays in the Misfits and we now represent her and the band at Starlight Music. They are finalizing their latest album, and she is due here at four o'clock."

He looked over at the young blond, "there is one other thing Jerrica."

"What's that?"

"Roxanne never met her older sister Jessica, because my parents took her in and raised her," he said growing more and more depressed about what he'd done to his girls.

Jerrica could not believe all that had just been revealed to her. She began to understand the hard life Roxy had been living, and why she'd become such a hostile person. Add to that she had a sister she'd never met; this had to be a terrible burden on Steven. Jerrica was determined not to let him down. The real question was, would Roxy be willing to talk to him, because she'd never really known him after all? How would she take it?

"Steve, why don't you come back at about ten 'til four, and wait in the studio for Roxanne," Jerrica smiled.

He looked into her eyes, and saw the caring spirit that surrounded Jerrica, "You have no idea what this means to me Jerrica. I just hope Roxanne will want me as her father, I mean where the hell have I been for over 20 years?"

"Getting your life right Steve, and you can't forget that either," the reassurance in her voice didn't really do much in convincing Steve that things would be okay.

Steve stood up, Jerrica followed and as he began walking towards the door, he turned to Jerrica, "thank you so much Jerrica for all that you are doing for my baby girl."

Jerrica approached Steve and put her arms around him and gave him a warm understanding hug, "I'm not going to lie to you and say everything will be perfect, but time heals all wounds."

They parted from the embrace, and Steven headed out of the room and towards the elevator. Jerrica went back to the conference room, still completely overwhelmed by what just happened.

"What's up sis?" Kimber asked as she double checked all of the paperwork on the table.

"Kimber that man that just left here was Roxy's father." Jerrica rested against the table with her arms crossed, looking troubled.

"No way!" Kimber shrieked. "Where has he been all these years?"

"Well he told me the entire story, and basically when his wife died he ran into financial hardships. So he turned over custody of Roxy to his brother. And you ready for this? Roxy has an older sister named Jessica."

Kimber was completely dumbfounded; she didn't know whether or not to believe the story, "Jerrica, some strange man walks into your office claiming to be Roxy's father. No way has my sister bought this bullshit story. Don't you remember what happened with Banee?" Kimber looked into her sisters eyes, but what she could see was sincerity, "Oh my God, Jerrica you're serious."

"I understand your skepticism Kimber, but yes I am very serious. How in the world do you tell tough girl Roxanne Pelligrini that her father is in town and wants to see her after over 20 years?" The two of them were interrupted by the conference phone ringing. Jerrica hit the speaker phone button, "Yes Joyce?"

"Miss Benton, the band Manic Deeds are here for their meeting with you," Joyce said.

"Okay, please bring them down to conference room three," Jerrica ordered.

"Yes Miss Benton," Joyce said and hung up her phone.

Jerrica turned to her sister, "Kimber we'll have to talk about this later."

"Yeah, I still can't get over this," the red head shook her long hair."

"I know Kimber, this is so surreal."

Mary, Sheila, and Roxanne were getting their music together to take with them to Starlight Music. Today was the final mixdown of the tracks, and they all knew this was going to be a long session.

"So I was thinking of calling Phyllis and inviting her to my wedding shower," Roxanne started while packing her bass guitar in its case.

Mary and Sheila exchanged glances and began laughing. Sheila spoke up.

"You're bonkers yank, you know damn well Pizzazz wants nothing to do with us. All she wants to do is shack up with Riot, and write bloody horrible music."

"Shei, Mary, Pizzazz and I go way back, and as much as I hate her for leaving the band, this is my goddamn wedding shower, and I want her there," Roxanne stood up with her bass in tote.

"Roxy, what are the odds that Phyllis will ever want to show up? You know she's going to want something in return," Mary missed her Misfit sister as much as Roxanne, and nothing would make her happier than for them to get back together. At the same time, Phyllis deserted the group, and swore she'd never be back on any level, "but you're right Roxy, we go way back with her and this is your wedding shower."

"Bloody waste of time, but whatever," Sheila shrugged and grabbed her saxophone, "Well c'mon we got thirty minutes to get to Starlight Music.

"Kimber, can you make me five copies of the contract?" Jerrica asked her sister as she finalized the agreement between Manic Deeds and Starlight Music.

"Sure thing Jerrica," she took the contracts to the copy room.

"Jerrica, we can't thank you enough for signing us," said guitarist Jake Patterson.

"Believe me, we at Starlight Music will be there at every corner to help Manic Deeds grow," smiled Jerrica, "Of course the next part of this deal is getting your full length album produced. We'd like you to start at the end of the month, during this time Starlight Music will set up interviews with The Lin-Z Pierce Show, The Harriet Horn Show, and we'll line up some magazine interviews."

"This is too unbelievable, I'm in a daze," admitted Christopher.

Jerrica giggled and smiled, "Just be yourselves and you'll be great," just then the door opened and Kimber entered.

"Okay Jerrica, here are the originals and here are the bands copies," Kimber handed her sister each grouping of paper work.

"Oh Jerrica, is it possible if we tour around the studios?" Christopher asked.

"Sure. Kimber, take the guys down to studio B, since that's the one they'll be using."

"You got it sis." Everyone got up and shook hands. Kimber led the band to the elevator. They went inside and headed to the studio.

As they exited the elevator, Christopher saw a familiar platinum blond coming towards the group, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in a bit," and with that Christopher headed down the hallway.

Jake rolled his eyes, "bass players," everyone in the group began laughing.

Christopher came up behind Roxanne wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck, "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi babe, what are you doing here?" Roxanne giggled.

"Well, the boys and I have just joined the Starlight Music family," He smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

"Oh kick ass," she hugged him tightly, and then whispered in his ear, "I want to talk to you in private, because I have something I have to tell you."

Christopher just nodded his head. Roxanne took his hand and led him around the corner to an empty office. The other Misfits looked on as their bassist walked off.

"So what did you want to tell me Rox?" He gave her a soft kiss on her inviting lips.

"Chris, I did a lot of thinking and…well… I decided that I will accept your proposal," she took two fingers and placed them on his lips, "Now before you say anything let me tell you why I changed my mind," Roxanne sat up on the table and took both of Chris's hands, "You mean everything to me, and you've given me more than I could have ever expected from a man. I had a long talk with Mary and Sheila and they brought up one simple fact, that you are the best thing to happen to me."

"Roxy, you are the best thing to happen to me as well. Sweetie I can see it in your eyes now that you wanna go through with marriage," he kissed her again. Roxanne teared up, but he gently wiped them away.

"It's so weird, all that's happened to me in my life. For the first time I am truly happy, but not over the successes. I'm truly happy because I have you in my life, and I am ready now to be your wife," Roxanne kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Roxanne just looked at the box and started to tear up again, but this time they streamed down her cheeks.

"Dammit Chris you make me cry too much, I should kick you in the nads," she giggled and sniffled.

"Well if you did that, then we can't have kids," he winked at her.

"Yeah that's true," she watched Chris put the ring on her left ring finger. Roxanne looked at the diamonds as they shimmered in what light was around.

"Hey sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Rox we do have a session we are paying for." Mary said as she entered into the room.

"I'll call you tonight honey, I love you and thank you for being patient," Roxanne kissed him one last time on the lips.

"Okay Sugar," he watched his fiancé walk out the door, and as she did he felt tears well up in his eyes. Christopher then collected himself and walked out the door to find his band mates.

Roxanne headed to the control room of studio C. When she walked in there was a man that was sitting on the couch, someone she had never seen before,

"Um who are you?" she inquired.

The man stood up and slowly walked over to her, "You're as beautiful as I remember you Roxanne," he said, "You have your mother's eyes?"

Roxanne felt a cold chill shoot up her spine, "Look just who the fuck are you?"

"Roxanne, I'm Steven Pelligrini, your father."

Mary and Sheila exchanged puzzled glances, but it was Roxanne's narrowing eyes that stood out the most.

"Huh. So you're my father," her voice became more menacing, "well big fuckin' deal! Look Steve, why should I even give a shit about you? You abandon me, and left me with your abusive brother!" Mary slowly walked up to Roxanne and put her hand gently on her shoulder in the hopes of calming her down.

"Roxanne, I can't take back the pain you have gone through, but please understand me I never wanted to do it," he sat back down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face, "When your mom got very sick, our finances became so strained that I there was no way I could support my family. I went through hell because I didn't want to lose either of you," he looked up at his daughter who was still starring at him.

"I could give a fuck about why you gave me up, but what I want to know is why you never came back to get me after mom died?" Roxanne leaned against the wall trying desperately to choke back her tears, but it was no use. Seeing her father there for the first time in her life caused the tears to spill from her eyes.

"Roxanne, after your mom died I went through years of severe depression. You mother was my true love, and when she died I lost so much hope," he stood up again and walked towards his daughter. She was starring at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip still fighting to keep from bursting out, "Please look at me Roxanne," he gently guided his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Roxanne closed her eyes and then opened them as she made contact with Steven, "What," she said coolly.

"I have missed you so much angel, when I needed my baby girl I couldn't have her. I'm not trying to clear my conscience, but I am asking you to forgive what I did," his eyes filled with tears.

Roxanne could no longer take this, she ran out of the room practically running over her band mates. As she ran down the hallways she went into the ladies restroom, and starred hard into the mirror. Her face was red and flustered, her makeup was beginning to smear, and her eyes were bloodshot. She pounded her fists against the counter and began falling to pieces. Her insides were torn up with anger, confusion, joy, and pain. Roxanne had gone through so much in her life, the childhood abuse, an inability to read, the loss of her first love, the success of the Misfits, being newly engaged, and now meeting her father. Her memories of abuse came rushing back in a torrent of pain and fear. Roxanne slid down the wall, crying, shaking, and unable to pull herself together.

"Why daddy, why?" She spoke softly and she cried harder than she'd ever done in her life.

A moment later, Mary and Sheila entered the restroom. They walked over to Roxanne and both just hugged her tightly.

"Rox, I'm at a loss for words. First time in my life I really am," Sheila tried to lighten the mood and make Roxanne laugh.

She just stifled a laugh, and held on tighter to her friends, "you two are all I have in my life. My sisters, my best friends, and my entire world."

"We're always here for you, Misfits stick together forever," Mary said boldly.

Roxanne felt a surge of love warm her heart. Mary was right, Misfits do stick together, but of course one Misfit was missing.

"Can I ask you two something?" Roxanne looked at both girls.

"Of course," Mary said.

"With all that is going on right now, and God I can't believe I am even doing this, but should we ask Phyllis to rejoin?"

Both Mary and Shelia were shocked, "Are you kidding?" They said at the same time.

"No really, all this shit with her seems petty compared to what has happened in the past few weeks. Look I was the most vocal about never wanting her back, but we need her voice, she is after all a Misfit."

Mary and Shelia looked at each other, and they both felt the same way. They did in fact want Phyllis back, but there were going to be a lot of conditions, changes, and new rules in the band.

"Roxy, to be honest, I stand behind any decision you make. It is in the past, and you're right she is and will always be a Misfit," Sheila said feeling this great sense of what the future could hold.

"You and I go way back to our teens Roxy, and this is the first time I have truly felt that this would be the best move for us."

But reality set in when Sheila began caressing her stomach, "One thing that is going to hurt us is that in a few months I'll have to quit the band."

That was another blow that the girls completely overlooked, but Roxanne quickly chimed in, "Sheila, Misfits stick together no matter what!"

"Yeah and no matter what happens, you'll always have a place in the band!" Mary gave her a big smile and then looked back at Roxanne, "So how you feeling, you better?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Mar. I just don't know how I'm gonna take having a father in my life again."

"So you are going to let him into your life?" Sheila asked.

"Just in these past few moments with you my family, I realize I need him, Chris, and even the old bitch Phyllis Gabor in my life. That is my family, and I need you all to be in it," Roxanne slowly got to her feet, "I just wonder if he'll want to give me away at my wedding?"

"Are you kidding, his baby girl is getting married, of course he will Roxy," Mary hugged her friend.

They all headed back down to the studio, but as they rounded the corner Roxanne saw her father getting into the elevator. She ran as fast as she could and caught the doors before the closed. She practically leaped into her father's arms and held onto him tightly. She began crying again, but these were tears of joy. She looked up at him.

"Daddy, I forgive you, and I love you so much," she said with one of the biggest smiles she ever gave anyone.

Steven held his daughter tightly as the doors to the elevator closed, "That means the world to me angel, thank you."

"Daddy, would you give me away at my wedding?"

"Of course Roxy, you know I'll be there," he held her again and stroked her long platinum hair.

"Tonight daddy, I'm taking you and Chris out for dinner," said Roxanne as the doors to the elevator opened up onto the first floor.

"Yes of course sweetie, I'd love to meet Chris," the two of them exited the elevator and headed for the parking ramp, "Honey, do you have a number I can get a hold of you at?"

"Call Mary's house that's where I've been staying, it's 555-1354," she said taking his hand in hers. She felt his gently grip on her delicate hand.

"Okay sweetie. You had better get back to working on that new album. I hope you'll give me free tickets to your concert," he said chuckling and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, you'll have an all access pass and be in the first row," she winked.

"That's a date sweetie. I'll call you later baby girl for our dinner date," said Steven as he walked down to the doors.

Roxanne quickly chased after him, and held on tightly, "I love you Daddy, please promise me that you'll never leave again," she looked up at him hoping to receive the reassuring smile she dreamed of as a child.

"I promise you Roxy," he smiled deeply, and his eyes warmed up Roxanne's heart.

This was what she waited her entire life for, and as Steven waved good bye to his daughter, Roxanne headed back up to the studio. She could not wait to tell Chris this news, and she hoped that two of them would hit it off.

Now the only other major task for Roxanne was to get a hold of one Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor. No matter how bitter the band breaking up was, this was something that had to happen. The Misfits were a dynamic force not to be reckoned with, but would she ever accept the new Misfits? They were after all "signed to the enemy" in her eyes, and that might not go over well.

The elevator doors opened, and she made her way inside and headed off to Studio C. The elevator chimed and Roxanne headed down the long hallway. Her mind was spinning, but this time it felt so good. She reached the studio and quietly entered. There she found Sheila and Mary sitting with Rio Pacheco mixing the tracks.

"Well the bottom end is very powerful, the mids sound tight, and the highs round off the sound," Rio finalized the mix by pressing a few buttons, "looks like this mix in in the can and now we can move on to the next song."

"I can't believe how good it sounds, I mean this tops any of our older recordings," Mary confessed. She had always sat with the various engineers, but they never listened to her advice. To them she was just a girl.

"Well, Mary you caught a lot more in this mix than I did. You have a very keen ear."

Mary blushed, "Thanks Rio."

Roxy took a seat on the brown leather couch next to Sheila, "looks like the session is going well eh Brit?" She said with a wink.

Sheila lightly punched Roxy in the arm when she heard "Brit," so things better with your dad?"

"Mm hmm, and he's gonna give me away at the wedding too," she said with a big smile on her lips.

Mary spun around on her chair and faced Roxanne, "See I told you he would."

The girls spent the next three hours critiquing each songs mix. After which, Roxanne headed down the hall to Manic Deeds recording session. She walked in and saw that Chris was listening to the music with his eyes closed. Roxanne stood there for a moment watching him intensely. She loved how he worked, and how he dedicated himself to every single detail of the band. She sat on a chair that was by the large mixing desk. The playback was up pretty loud, and Roxy was really getting into the song.

After it finished, Chris opened his eyes and noticed Roxanne had been sitting across from him. He got up and walked over to her, leaned over and kissed her.

"So what do you think of that song?" He asked.

"Personally it's a piece of shit Chris, you have done better," Roxanne said trying to be as serious as possible even though she was totally joking.

"Well fuck, why don't you tell me how you really feel Roxy," Chris said obviously shocked by her reaction.

"Chill Chris. I was only joking around. It is a great song. Is this one you wrote?"

"Well I wrote the lyrics, but John wrote the music."

"It kicks ass Chris," Roxanne smiled, "Hey, don't make any plans for tonight. There is someone I need you to meet."

"Oh?"

"Chris, my father just came to see me."

"Really! I don't know what to say," said Chris as he took Roxy's hands, "what did he have to say"

"Look Chris, you're busy working and this will take a while to explain. Just don't make any plans for tonight, because I want you and him to meet"

"Um…okay…but…"

"No buts Chris, I really need you to do this for me, we all are going out to dinner. Just make sure you are ready." And with that, Roxy headed out the door and to the parking ramp.

She met up with Sheila and Mary who'd both been talking to Jerrica and Kimber. As Roxy got closer she started to hear some very disturbing news.

"What's going on?" Roxy could see sadness in the other girls eyes.

"Roxy, Pizzazz's father died of a heart attack this morning," said Jerrica with a heavy sigh.

"Oh God, has anyone called Phyllis?" Roxanne inquired.

"No. The only call I got was from Rory and he said that it happened at six-thirty this morning. Pizzazz is at home right now and from what I understand she has become completely withdrawn from everyone."

"Poor Phyllis," Mary said wiping her eyes.

They each had a close bond to Mr. Gabor, more so Roxanne and Mary because they helped Phyllis reach the level of stardom that she craved. Though he never liked the way Eric ran Misfits Music and how he ripped off his daughters band, Mr. Gabor just wanted to see his little girl become successful.

"Let's just go right now to the Gabor Mansion and see if she'll talk to us," Roxy said. The girls all nodded their heads and left Starlight Music for the Gabor Mansion.

Driving down the streets of Los Angeles, the girls knew they had to be there for Phyllis. The business side of the Misfits was not important, the fighting they did was not important, but being there for their sister was.

"I can't believe this happened," Mary said somberly.

"She's going to need us, Mary," Roxy added.

Sheila; however, stared blankly out the window in the backseat. Her focus was not on Mr. Gabor's death, but on her own problems. She'd thought about Tyler every day since that fateful phone call. What was she going to do, her parents would surly disown her, and what was worse she was terrified about having a child. She was not ready, or really mature enough to be a parent. Just a few years ago she had come to America with The Tinkerbilly's and was playing in clubs. Not long after, the Misfits recruited her, and her life as a troublemaker really took off. Motherhood seemed the furthest from her mind, but it was a reality. Sheila had to find out why Tyler ran away, was it just fear, or was he really serious about it not being his kid. She could not go through this alone, but how could she ever ask the other girls. They had their own issues, and dramas. Her pride often got in the way of asking for help, but it was a fight within herself that she could never win.

They finally reached the gates of the Gabor mansion. The security guard recognized them, and allowed the girls to enter. Though he was oblivious to the Misfits music, he figured they'd just been away for a while. Mary drove up to the large circular driveway, and parked the car next to the steps. There were a couple of other cars, black sedans in fact that were parked there as well.

"Do you think Phyllis will want us here?" Mary said as she turned to Roxanne.

"I guess we'll find out," she replied, "Sheila, you've been really quiet, that's unusual for you." Silence filled the car. Roxy turned around towards the backseat, "Hey Jetski?"

Sheila continued looking out the window, but was snapped out of her trance when the word "Jetski" was used, "Fuck you Roxy!"

"You coming in or what?" Roxy snapped back a little.

"Whatever."

Mary put her hand on Roxanne's, "Don't fight right now."

Roxy turned around and got out of the car, Mary turned around and saw that Sheila's cheeks were damp from tears, "Sheila, you can stay in here if you want."

She quickly wiped her face, "No, it's fine, I'll come in."

They both got out of the car and caught up to Roxy who was already being greeted by the maid, Matilda.

"Miss Gabor is up in her room, she has not come down all day, and she will not answer her door," said Matilda.

"Maybe she will for us," Mary said hopefully.

Matilda led the three girls into the Grand entryway. For the past year Harvey Gabor set out to make changes to the mansions cosmetics. New paint, new banisters for the staircase, even new imported Turkish rugs and tapestries were added to give new life to the room. The girls began making their way up the staircase which they had done so many times before. This time felt awkward, because of the bitterness they all went through with Phyllis.

They reached Phyllis' room, but they just looked at each other. No one knew who was going to knock on the door. Even Roxanne was nervous, but she took a deep breath and rapped a few times lightly on the solid oak door.

"Pizzazz, it's me Roxy. I'm here with Jetta, and Stormer," an eerie silence filled the hollowed walls. Roxanne knocked lightly again.

A moment later, there was a clicking sound and creaking as the door slowly opened. A familiar face appeared from behind the door, it was Phyllis. She was as white as a ghost, her eyes were red, and her makeup was streaked from obvious crying.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" A very sarcastic voice from Phyllis echoed in the girls ears, "Come to show your support huh?" You got a lot of nerve showing up here after the hell you three put me through.

Roxanne felt her anger building, "What we put….," but Mary tapped lightly on her back.

"Pizzazz, we just wanted to come by and see if you were alright," Mary had always been the most compassionate one, but that pissed off Phyllis a lot.

"God Stormer, you never did act like a Misfit. You just whine, and bitch about everything." Phyllis' words cut through Mary's heart like a knife. She then focused her attention on Sheila "And what's your problem Jetta?"

Jetta's blood boiled, "Right about now you, you daft cow!"

"Well fuck you all, I don't need your pity party, and I don't need any of your kind words," she stormed back into her room, but didn't close the door.

The girls knew that Phyllis was hurting, and lashing out was her way of dealing with it. Needless to say, they felt a responsibility to be there for her, no matter what.

Roxanne made a b line for Phyllis, "you always said Misfits stick together no matter what."

"Look Pelligrini, I am not a Misfit anymore. You all took that away from me, it was my fucking band. Eric and I put it together, and my father….." her voice tailed off as she looked at her father's picture on her bureau," gave us the money f…." she burst into tears.

Mary ran over to her sister, and held her tightly. Phyllis threw her arms around Mary and sobbed uncontrollably, then broke away from Mary's hold ad grabbed her father picture, "I've been so fucking stupid. Riot used me! Me!" She screamed, almost throwing down the picture frame, and now my daddy is gone. I have no one."

Sheila sat on Phyllis' bed, "Pizzazz we were all used by Eric, and Riot. Everything changed when those two formed Stinger Sound."

"We're here Pizzazz right now, with you," said Mary gently caressing Phyllis' back.

"You know my solo album didn't even get released?" Phyllis stifled her cries, "He kept saying that the market was not ready yet for my solo work, and that fans would never accept me outside of the Misfits. Dammit why am I so blind?"

Roxanne sat on the beanbag chair that was by the wall, "Look we all got fucked in the ass by those two bastards. I lost millions because you and Eric fucked us on parts of the contracts."

"We can't fight about band stuff," Mary said trying to calm the tension.

"What I did to you three was wrong, and I only realized that after I got screwed out of my royalties from Riot when I went to resign," Phyllis confessed.

The girls focused on Phyllis' story about when she resigned her contract six months ago, she inadvertently signed away all of her copyrights to Stinger Sound. When the contract was renewed, Riot had changed some of the language of the contract, and Phyllis never bothered to read it. She had assumed that the contract stayed the same, but when she got a copy of the contract, and read the fine print she was horrified. Stinger Sound owned the rights to all of her recent lyrics, and music.

Mary looked on in horror, "was any of the Misfits catalog lost?"

"No, I had daddy's lawyers look at the contract after I got burned, and nothing from our past was lost," Phyllis looked at each one of the girls, "I don't blame any of you for what happened, I blame myself for this happening. I have only realized after my father passed today."

Roxanne looked at Phyllis, and was not sure if this was an act, or the truth. She knew Phyllis was a master manipulator, and if she wanted, she could get anything.

"That's a great story Pizzazz, but it doesn't explain why we got fucked out of money."

"Roxy, Eric went behind my back and just like Riot, he changed the language of the contracts," Phyllis wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah right," she said sourly.

"Believe what you want Roxy," Phyllis snapped.

Mary sensing more fighting decided to change subjects, "Pizzazz, do you need anything?"

Phyllis sighed, "No."

"Okay look Gabor, do you want to rejoin the Misfits?" Roxy blurted the words out.

Caught off guard, Phyllis lightly tapped her head, "What?"

"You heard me. In or out?"

"Why do you want me back?" Phyllis still in shock scanned the eyes of her former band mates.

"Because Misfits stick together no matter what, and besides I am getting married and I want you as a bridesmaid," Roxanne say the priceless expression on Phyllis' face, and it made her smile.

"You're what?"

"Yeah, she's engaged to Christopher Michael, he's bassist of Manic Deeds," Sheila explained.

"So are you in or out?" Roxanne asked impatiently, "oh and we're signed to Starlight Music."

"WHAT?" Phyllis shrieked, "You expect me to sign with that bitch Jerrica Benton?"

"She's not a bitch Pizzazz," Mary spoke up, "she cares more about our career than Eric, or Riot ever did."

Phyllis felt betrayed inside, she had heard rumors that the Misfits were considering signing, but she didn't think they would. But reality was sinking in fast for Phyllis, because she knew that she lost everything at Stinger Sound, and all she may ever have.

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah I'm in," her reluctant tone was a bit of a surprise to the others. Phyllis Gabor never caves in, but they all knew this would get the band back on stage.

The girls spent the rest of the evening and night with Phyllis. Roxanne talked about Christopher, and how she didn't know where she'd have the reception. Phyllis offered up the backyard of the Gabor mansion.

Sheila didn't really say much that night, but put on a fake smile and half-heartedly laughed at some comments. Her biggest fear now became how is Phyllis going to take her being pregnant, and her leaving the band? Sheila got up and ran down back down stairs and headed outside. She ran down to a grouping of trees and completely broke down again. She needed Tyler, but would he ever want her again?

_**To be continued in Chapter 8: The Engagement (Part 3)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Engagement Part 3

The Ballad of Roxanne Pelligrini

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The characters Jonathan Lawrence Patterson, Christopher Michael, Max Rogers, Edwin Pelligrini, Steve Pelligrini, Tyler McConnell, and Manic Deeds are my creations. The story itself belongs to me and is copyright ©. Reproduction of this story in any manner without prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

One word of warning, I do not believe in censorship of any kind, and therefore what you read is what you get.

**Chapter 8: The Engagement (Part 3)**

The next morning Sheila woke to extreme pains in her stomach. She ran out of her room and straight to the bathroom where she began throwing up. Roxanne who was just next door heard the commotion, and went in to help Sheila. Gently she began to stroke Sheila's back, and also helped hold her jet black hair out of the way. She wretched one more time, before slowly leaning back upright. She urgently pushed Roxanne out of the way so she could get to the sink and rinse out the nastiness in her mouth. She reached for her toothbrush and covered the bristles with toothpaste.

"That was bloody awful! I've never gotten sick like that since I was a kid," she spoke with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Roxanne just smiled, "Duh you're pregnant, and this does happen," she giggled.

Sheila spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth out with a glass of water, "and how would you know that yank?"

"Because I got pregnant at 14!"

Sheila scoffed, "bollox Roxy! You ain't never had a kid!" Sheila walked out of the bathroom, but Roxanne immediately grabbed her arm.

"Yes I damn well did Jetski," she snapped, "I had an flippin abortion!"

Sheila looked into her friends eyes, and actually believed Roxanne. Something that deep no woman would ever lie about. It made Sheila's heart sink to learn that someone whom she hated for years actually went though that hell.

"Roxanne...I couldn't do that, but I have no bloody idea what I'm gonna do. I'm really scared. Tyler bailed out on me, and I have no one at all," tears streamed down her pale white cheeks.

"I don't know what the answer is for you Sheila, but you can count on us to be there for you," Roxanne hugged Sheila.

"Bloody hell yank we've been hangin' 'round Jerrica for too long," the two girls laughed and went downstairs to find something to eat.

Roxanne joined Mary and Phyllis at the breakfast table. There were piping hot plates of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Each girl took a portion and sat down to eat. Phyllis had her hair up in a clip, no makeup on, and she wore a medium green nightgown. She starred at her food, just picking at it from time to time.

"Phyllis are you doin' okay?" Mary said softly with concern in her voice.

Phyllis dropped her fork and began sobbing. The girls were in absolute shock, because Pizzazz never cried in front of people. She didn't care. At that point nothing mattered.

"Why did daddy leave me?" She slammed her fists hard against the table. A loud "clang" resonated throughout the room.

The girls all exchanged worried glances. Phyllis was a model of never showing this side of her personality. Everyone who knew her either saw her arrogance as a rock star, or saw her temper when she would lose to a rival. When it came to her father she did love him, but his work always kept him too busy for her. That was the biggest reason why her mother left, and why Phyllis became so angry. The times she wanted to get close to her father he would blow her off. Now it was too late to tell him how much she did love him. It was never about the money with Phyllis, and it was never about getting material things. She hid behind material things because she was so insecure. She was starved for his love, attention, and affection.

Mary took Phyllis's hand, "We are here for you."

"Yeah mate, Misfits stick together no matter what," chimed in Sheila.

"Always!" Roxanne sternly said.

"Look, I've never really been alone like this," she sniffed, "and I know you all care for me. Jeez listen to me, I sound like a Hologram." A snicker turned into a full outburst of laughter.

"And we always will Phyllis," Mary smiled brightly.

"But how can you even care about me? After all the crap I pulled when I was trying so hard to be with Riot?" Phyllis never got over all the drama she and her band mates went though after the official breakup, "but here you all are."

Roxanne got up and walked over to the empty chair that was by Phyllis. Sitting down, she turned her friends face to hers, "You gave me a second chance years ago when I quit the band after winning that million dollar lottery. Heck you even gave Mary a second chance after she left the group, and worked with Kimber."

"That's right," both Sheila and Mary said in unison.

"What about all that legal stuff I dragged you all into? I don't even control our music anymore, Stinger Sound and Riot does."

Mary looked at Phyllis, "we'll just have to write new songs, and ones that are better than before. Jerrica has been the best manager we've ever had. She gave us a chance even though we had those years of turmoil with her and her band."

"No one said this was gonna be easy yank, but we're the blinkin' Misfits. We can conquer the world again," Sheila placed her hands on Phyllis's, and was joined by Mary, and Roxanne. In unison they all spoke one phrase.

"Misfits forever!"

Later that day, Roxanne had a bit of anxiety going through her. She really had no idea how Chris was going take meeting her dad. She always lead Chris to believe that he was an evil man, and that if he ever saw her father that he should be the crap out of him. But it was Chris who really helped Roxanne get over that rooted hatred for her dad. It was not so much that she didn't want his guidance, but she didn't know how she was going to handle it. As she brushed her gorgeous platinum hair the phone began to ring.

"Talk to me," Roxanne coyly said.

"Uh..Hello? Roxanne?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sugar it's me. I just wanted to know when I was going to meet up with you and Chris?"

"I'm still waiting on his call daddy. He's at Starlight Music working on final mixes."

"Okay, but I have to be at work at five in the morning."

That's all Roxanne needed was more pressure, "Daddy I'll call Chris right now, and if he's NOT finished working he will be when I get through with him."

"Honey, don't get like that."

"No I'm just teasing, but I will call Chris right now."

"Okay sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too daddy"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Roxanne quickly dialed Chris's number. It rang three times before going to his voice mail box. "Hey leave me a message," the recording said.

"Hey babes, you gonna pick me up? My father has to work really early and I need to know when he can expect us. Call me back as soon as you get this. Love you, bye."

Roxanne clicked her phone shut and tossed it onto her bed. She hurried herself to finish getting ready. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy, I'm sorry I missed your call. I'm on my way over now."

Roxanne was getting a little impatient, "what's keeping you?"

"I had to dry my clothes, because I forgot to last night. And since I was at the studio today I didn't get them in the dryer until an hour ago."

"Geez! You could have called," Roxanne was a bit peeved.

"Babes I really feel bad, but I'm almost to Mary's to pick you up. Just meet me in the driveway."

"Okay you better be here."

"Yes dear."

"Looks like I've trained you well," Roxanne chuckled.

"Yes dear," Chris's tone was a bit more sarcastic.

"See ya when you get here."

"Okay, Love ya.

"Ditto, Bye," Roxanne put her phone in her purse and made one final check of herself in the mirror before heading out, "Oooh Roxanne you're hot tonight."

Roxanne walked out of her room and made her way down stairs. Mary's brother Craig had just gotten home from work and was just about ran over.

"In a hurry Roxanne?" Craig inquired.

"Yeah, sorry I can't talk..., she paused for a moment while sliding on her high heels, "Craig was there anyone else outside?"

"No, but I pulled my car into the garage so I really didn't take notice."

"Crap," Roxanne said quietly. As she was putting on her leather jacket Chris finally pulled into the driveway. She turned back into the house, "DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME!" She shouted.

"Thanks Roxanne I didn't need that ear," Craig said pretending his hearing was really affected.

Roxanne spun on her heel and hustled over to Chris's car. As she got in, Chris checked out her outfit and whistled.

"Wow, I think I'm seeing royalty," he just looked her over. She was radiant, and absolutely gorgeous.

"You're not too bad yourself," Roxanne leaned over and kissed him. She could smell the cologne he was wearing, Eternity for Men. Roxanne was a sucker for that scent.

"So where are we suppose to meet your father?" Chris finally spoke up, but not wanting the moment to end.

Roxanne immediately shot back in her seat, "oh crap I gotta call him. He's still at the hotel. She fussed around her purse looking for her phone. She dialed the hotel's number, and waited impatiently for someone to pick up, "Ugh, would you pick up," she moaned. Just as she spoke those words a young man's voice began.

"I'm truly sorry for not getting to the phone sooner," the young man said meekly.

"Oops, didn't know someone picked up. Can you connect me to Steven Pelligrini? Room 125," Roxanne was still embarrassed.

"Of course. Hold on while I transfer you," Roxanne was put on hold and heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Steven said.

"Hi daddy, Chris and I are on our way over to pick you up," Roxanne gushed every time she heard her father's voice.

"Okay sugar, I'll wait for you in the lobby. Have you two decided where we are going for dinner?"

"It's called The Cat and Fiddle. The food is really good, and it's really nice," Roxanne and Chris looked all over Hollywood for good restaurants, but this place was one the Misfits use to frequent.

"Sounds good. See you when you get here, bye."

"Bye daddy," Roxanne clicked her phone shut and put it back in her purse.

It was still awkward for Roxanne to come to terms that her father was back in her life. For so long she hated the man, but secretly she needed him. For years Roxanne would cry herself to sleep because her heart ached for him. When her uncle began abusing her, she desperately wanted her daddy there to protect her. As the years went on, she grew more and more to rely on herself. This was certainly true when she first joined the Misfits back in 1984, but the older she got the more she needed her father. Of course Roxanne never admitted to anyone that she needed a thing, but the empty space in her heart was reserved for her daddy.

"Chris," Roxanne started, "I know I really put down my father, but I never meant the words."

"Roxy I'll never pretend that I know what you went through with your uncle or never knowing your dad," Chris began running his fingers through her hair, "I'm just happy to see that you're able to let him back into your life."

They reached the hotel where Steven was waiting for them. Roxanne got out of the car, and opened the rear door for him. Now this is a definite first for Roxanne, because she never would in a million years be that kind to anyone. But this was not just anyone. It was her father.

"Daddy, this is Christopher Michael," Roxanne said as she climbed into the back seat with her father.

"Hi Christopher, I'm glad to see my daughters been in good hands with you," Steven complimented.

"Thank you sir. Your daughter is an amazing woman, but I gotta tell ya she's a feisty one," Chris chuckled.

"That she is Chris," Steven turned to face his now blushing daughter.

Chris began to head towards the restaurant. It was about a twenty minute drive from the hotel, but it really gave Steve the chance to get to know his daughter.

"Roxanne the more I look into your eyes the more I see your mother," he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I know so little about mom, because I was what six months old?" When I asked uncle Edwin to tell me about her he just said that you both didn't want me," she felt her father stroke her hair. For the first time in her life she felt at peace.

"Sugar I'm sorry for what Edwin did to you. When I did find out what he did to you I punched him in the face," that made Roxanne smile, "but I do want to tell you that your mother and I adored you. From the day you were born we were a family. When I held you in my arms for the first time I just knew you were my perfect girl," Steve kissed her head.

"What was mom like," Roxanne closed her eyes in the hopes of rekindling any images she had of her."

"Roxanne she was beautiful. Just as beautiful as you are, and she was so full of life. When I first met Danielle she was a waitress at a small burger joint. My friends and I went there one day after school when she was working," Steven got a little choked up, "she waited on us, and I just completely fell for her. Though we never knew that we'd end up together, we knew we could not be a part."

Chris smiled at Steven's words. It's exactly how it was for him the first time he saw Roxanne.

"Please go on daddy," Roxanne snuggled into her father's chest.

"Well we dated about six months before I met her parents. I was scared Roxanne, because her father was very strict. He'd served in the Army during the Korean War, and was tough as nails."

"How'd you ever get past the uniform Mr. Pelligrini?" Chris said while looking over his shoulder to change lanes.

"Please Chris call me Steve, and to answer your question I don't think I ever got beyond the uniform. I just hoped that he was not going to chase me away from his daughter with a machine gun," the car erupted with laughter.

"Daddy, mom must have known you were scared didn't she?" Roxanne fed off her father's voice. It was so soothing and comforting.

"Oh she knew that Roxanne. As soon as she told me we were going to have dinner with them," he gently stroked Roxanne's hair, "I addressed him as sir, and didn't bat an eye when I said it either. He was very direct, and immediately wanted to know what my intentions were with his daughter. Of course I was frozen stiff and could not even get the words out that I wanted to. I just remember that when he walked up to me and patted me on the back I felt more at ease."

Roxanne sat up for a moment and reached in her purse and pulled out a piece of gum. "Do you two want a piece?" They both nodded and Roxanne gave out a stick to them both. "Daddy, when did you have "the talk" with Grandpa?"

"It was that evening that he and I had "the talk" Roxanne, and I was terrified that he was going to throw a grenade at me," more laughter came from the car.

They finally reached the restaurant, and headed for the valet parking. They all got and Chris paid the attendant. Roxanne was then flanked by her father on the left and Chris on the right as they walked into the restaurant. They were greeting by a young hostess, and were taken to a private section on the patio. As they were seated Steven continued talking about Roxanne's mother.

"From the first time I spoke to him about your mother he could see that I loved her," Steven sighed as the memories began to come back vividly to that moment in time, "The hardest part though was getting up the courage to ask his permission for her hand."

Roxanne could feel a lump in her throat the more detailed the story got. Roxanne starting wishing she could have met her mom. The way her father spoke of her mother made it seem as though she were right there. It made Roxanne a little sad that she wasn't, but one thing was clear her mother was an amazing woman.

A waitress came over to their table, and brought glasses of water along with silverware, "How are you all doing today?" Everyone nodded and said good. My name is Jennifer and I'll be your waitress. Can I start anyone off with a drink or salad?" She asked politely.

Roxanne's father nodded in his daughters' direction, "Roxanne dear, why don't you order first."

"I'll have your garden fresh salad with ranch dressing, and a Diet Pepsi" she said while quickly looking at the menu.

Chris began gazing at the menu, but really was not able to make up his mind, "Steve why don't you order. I really can't decide which one I want."

"Yes I'll have your spinach garden salad with a side of bleu cheese dressing, and a cup of coffee" he placed down his menu and took his daughters hands in his and smiled warmly.

The waitress looked over and down at Chris, "are you ready sir?"

"Yeah I did, "I'll have your Caesar salad, and a Mountain Dew" Chris then began to look over the entrées.

"Okay. I'll place your orders and be back in a moment with your drinks," she smiled and just before she walked off, she recognized Roxanne as one of the Misfits, "Excuse me ma'am, but aren't you Roxy of the Misfits?"

"Yep," Roxanne replied quickly. She was so use to this from people.

"I don't mean to intrude, but..." she was cut off by Roxanne.

"You want my autograph," Roxanne smirked. That was one thing about fame that she loved was giving out her autograph.

Jennifer blushed beet red, "Um...yeah..I...I hope that's okay?"

"Sure. It's been a while since I've given one of these out," Roxanne quickly wrote out her name "Roxy" in an articulate form on a small piece of paper she had in her purse. She handed over the paper to Jennifer, "There ya go."

"Ohmigosh, thank you so much Roxy. I'll go place those salad orders quickly," Jennifer hurried herself off to the kitchen to drop off the orders.

Steven was a very proud papa, "My little girl is a star."

"I would have taken those things for granted years ago daddy. I really was a bad girl, and did a lot of stupid things," Roxanne held her head down.

"Honey it's okay makin mischief is just part of being a rock star," Steven paused for a minute, and then looked at his daughter, "You know, when I first learned that you became a rock star I started to collect any magazine, or newspaper articles on you and your band," he smiled warmly and gently placed his hands on hers, "your mother would be so proud of you."

Roxanne felt a twinge of guilt. Was her father that naive? Roxanne was one of the baddest of the Misfits, and far worse than Phyllis ever was. Aside from tormenting their rivals Jem and The Holograms, she'd get into all sorts of trouble that never made headlines.

"Daddy, I'm not innocent in anything. I was really mean to anyone who came around me," Roxanne tried to pull her hands away, but Steven held on a little tighter.

"Rox that was years ago, and things did get better for you as I recall," Chris tried to comfort an obviously distressed Roxanne.

Roxanne hung her head, "I doubt my mom would ever have been that proud of me," she sighed heavily, "I turned to drinking, and drugs just to keep my sanity," Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach once she realized what she'd said.

Steven cupped his hand under is daughters chin and lifted her face so he could see into her eyes, "Roxanne I don't care what happened in the past, because you're beyond that now. I'm never going to pretend I know what you went through, but you're still my baby girl," Steven saw her eyes welling with tears, "And more than anything I love you."

Roxanne pulled back her chair and quickly ran to the restroom. The tears burned in her eyes, and that lump in her throat was making it hard for her to swallow. At the table Steven and Chris exchanged glances, and Steven hung his head.

"Did I say something wrong?" Steven could not deny his daughter the love from him that was never there for her all those years ago.

Chris looked at Steven, "It's really hard for Roxy to hear "I love you" because not many people told her they did. It took her a very long time to accept he words when I first told her," Chris took a sip of his water, "she'd just say rather sarcastically "oh okay."

"I just don't want her to think that the love I have for her is only words," Steven confessed and sighed heavily."

"Trust me I know she loves and adores you, but the words are hard for her to swallow. Just give her a bit to compose herself and she'll be okay," Chris hoped that his words would really reassure Steven.

A few minutes later Jennifer came back with all three salads. She carefully set each one in front of them. She noticed that Roxanne was gone, but she was not going to pry.

"Are you ready to order," she smiled at the two men.

Chris offered up a smile, "Not yet, could you just give us a little while?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," Chris said.

Roxanne returned a few minutes after the salads were brought to them. She had fixed her makeup and did her best to compose herself. Her father couldn't make eye contact with his daughter. He felt really bad inside that he said too much too soon again.

"Daddy? You must think I'm awful," she spoke quietly.

"Why do you think that sugar?" He looked up at his daughter, and tried smile.

Roxanne just started at her salad, "Because, I ran off when you said that you loved me."

Steven looked at Roxanne, and took her hands in his again, "Honey, I understand a little better why you left. I guess I just felt that after the first time I told you the words they'd flow through you."

"One thing daddy is I really believe that you love me," she smiled and leaned over towards him and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Steven smiled. After so many painful years he was reunited with his daughter. They were part of each other once again, and would be able to share stories of their lives. Steven also knew that Chris was the perfect man for Roxanne. He would be her strength, her rock, and hold her tight when things went wrong.

The rest of their dinner was filled with a lot of laughter. Roxanne regaled her father with some of her stunts she pulled on Jem and The Holograms. She of them her father reacted like any father would do and scolded her a little. Of course he was just teasing her. Roxanne explained how she, Mary, and Sheila were kicked out of the group by Phyllis. She spoke of Eric's embezzlement of millions from Phyllis's father Harvey Gabor, and not overlooking the millions he ripped off from Starlight Music. Her father could not believe how much his little girl had gone though.

Steven looked back and forth at the two of them. One thing was for sure now that she had Chris in her life and he knew that she'd always have someone to protect her. He reached across the table and took both of their hands and spoke softly.

"Chris, Roxanne? You have my blessing to get married. You two are such a wonderful couple, and I really feel that Chris is a good man for you."

Roxanne's heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard her father's words. For the first time in her life everything was falling into place. She was getting married, and her band was considering a huge comeback. The question now became when Roxanne returns to the stage would the world accept the Misfits once more?

_**To be continued in Chapter 9: Wedding Bells (Part 1)**_


End file.
